The Morning After
by HR always live on
Summary: HR romance and very M rated! A mix of chapters and styles and the chapters do not follow on from one another. Ch 35 up. A bit different! Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Small M rated piece that simply wouldn't leave me alone. Hope I'm forgiven for this!_

* * *

><p>Ruth woke up slowly, feeling very happy and satisfied. Last night she had shared her first night with Harry and it had surpassed all of her deepest fantasies. It had been incredible. Harry's hand was drawing lazy patterns on her stomach and she stretched a little, really enjoying herself. "Good morning," he whispered kissing her lips in a wonderfully slow manner.<p>

"Mm, it is," she agreed. He kissed her neck and moved lower on her body. She was thoroughly enjoying his touches and kisses but when he reached her stomach she realised what he was going to do. "No no, no. Wait, just stop."

"Why?" he asked stopping to look at her, hands on her hips, stroking skin softly.

"I …don't enjoy that."

"Oh Ruth…" he said his voice heavy with teasing as he lowered his head.

"I'm serious," she said rolling over away from him. "I don't like it."  
>He quietly lay next to her and held her in his arms firmly, feeling some of the unexpected tension in her drain away. "Trust me, if you have never enjoyed it, no man has ever done it right."<p>

"Harry…" she said shaking her head.

"Give me sixty seconds and I promise I'll change your mind."

"I don't… sixty seconds?," she questioned midway through her sentence. "You're confident."

"With reason," he said with a smile she found difficult to resist, and he knew it. He leaned closer to her and captured her lips in a slow and sensual way, making sure she enjoyed it for long minutes. "Just let me," he whispered before kissing her again. He let her go and watched her, being able to tell that she was thinking about it seriously.

"Alright," she said in a low voice, which conceded defeat. He smiled and kissed his way down her body. One of his hands always staying entwined with hers he lowered himself to taste her most sensitive spots. To start with she felt horribly vulnerable and exposed (if it had been anyone else she would have pulled away again but she reminded herself, this was Harry). Then it started to feel good. _Very_ good. He was touching her and tasting her like she was the most exquisite thing in the world. He had been right, no one had ever touched her like this in her life.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, true to his word.

"No," she breathed, her hand squeezing his tightly. He smiled and bent to her core again as she let out a passion filled sigh. Harry slowed as she lifted her hips. He laughed lightly, knowing what she wanted and he moved lower on her body. It didn't take long at all for her to start moaning.

"Oh God," she whispered hoarsely, her fingers gripping hold of his so tightly he thought they might break. He sped up and she let out a high pitched cry and arched her back as she climaxed powerfully. He prised his fingers out of her iron grip as she recovered herself slightly. Laying next to her again he heard a quiet voice admit, "You were right."

"I can't tell you how many years I have dreamed of doing that to you," he said. Ruth could do no more than "Mm," at him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist as she slipped into unconsciousness once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_I've decided to make this story a collection of M rated pieces which don't really fit anywhere. They won't flow together, so each chapter can be read individually. As long as people want it I'll try to keep going!_

* * *

><p>Harry was asleep next to her as Ruth finished a chapter of her book. Putting it on the bedside table she looked at his bare back and bit her lip. They had been together for a few weeks now and never spent a night apart from each other, their thinking being they'd wasted enough time. Ruth ran a hand lightly over Harry's back but he didn't wake. His deep even breathing was testament to that. She repeated the motion but she was unaware that that had roused him from sleep. He purposefully kept his eyes closed and his breathing regular, wanting to see what else she'd do.<p>

Since their relationship had progressed she had never once initiated sex but the soft and sensual movements of her fingertips across his skin made it clear that was what she wanted. Staying perfectly still he found it very hard to keep his breathing even when she kissed the back of his neck softly, lips pressing against skin. One of her hands sneaked over his arm and her palm rested on his chest over his heart. He hoped his thundering pulse wouldn't give him away. Leaning over him she nipped his earlobe between her teeth. "Harry," she whispered. He willed himself not to react. She pulled herself closer to him and he could feel her breasts pushing into his back. Her hand moved from over his heart and moved slowly and steadily southwards.

"Mm?" Harry said groggily, deciding it was time to officially wake up. Her hand didn't slow and she wrapped her fingers around his growing erection. "Oh Ruth," he said in a murmur, groaning when her grip got firmer.

"Are you awake yet?" she whispered in a teasing voice.

"I think I'd have to be dead to not be awake with what you're doing to me right now." She let out a low laugh but continued teasing him with her hand. He enjoyed it for about a minute, feeling his arousal get stronger by the second until he pushed her away, breathing heavily. He turned to lie on his back and she looked confused. "You keep that up and I'll slip into unconsciousness."

"We can't have that now can we," she whispered suggestively before kissing his lips firmly and filled with desire. His hands began to lift the hem of her vest top which she slept in. She closed her eyes as he began to circle her breasts with his fingertips. He squeezed one nipple hard and she gasped in surprise. Tonight she wasn't in the mood for teasing and the long drawn out foreplay they usually enjoyed so when his hand drifted down her, touching the lace of her knickers she quickly removed them, vest following to the floor.

"You're impatient," he said with surprise. She wasn't usually this forward and it thrilled him that she so clearly wanted this.

"I want you," she said simply. "I need to feel you inside me." Those few words turned him on even more than he thought possible. Before he could move an inch she raised herself up and straddled him, both of them suddenly very relieved he usually slept naked. He watched as her blue eyes were hazed in a complete passion for him. The thought that this beautiful, intelligent and desirable woman wanted him so desperately was incredible to him. It was something he never thought he'd have in his life. Thought stopped as she pushed herself down onto his length. One of her hands was on his chest, the other entwined with his resting on the mattress. He was completely mesmerised by her naked form and tangled hair as she controlled the movements, making sure he was deep inside her every time she raised her body only to push herself back down on to him.

"Harry…" she whispered, eyes heavy lidded and only half open. He had to use every inch of his self control not to come inside her at that very moment. With his free hand he stroked her ribcage, feeling her beautifully soft skin under his touch. She sped up noticeably and the way her muscles were tightening he knew she was close to climax.

"Oh God," she whispered, shutting her eyes this time. "I'm so close." Harry decided to give her a little helping hand. He held her hips lifting her and then pulled her further down onto him with quite a bit of force. "Oh!" Head thrown back in abandon, sweat glistening on her body as she climaxed she was completely breathtaking. He came a few seconds later. As she collapsed on top of him he had one thought. If he died now, he'd die a very happy man.

* * *

><p><em>The sort of start of this scene was "Ruth initiates sex". What do you think? Success or not? If you have any other lines you want me to use do suggest them and I'll see if I can get them to work...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you did that," Harry said, disappointment radiating through every syllable.

"Well someone had to," Ruth said bluntly. "Your judgement…"

"Don't criticise my judgement."

"Your judgement in regards to her is way off of your usual logic," she said. "You couldn't be made to see reason."

"Ruth, you went above my head to the DG to criticise your section heads behaviour."

"No one else would!" Ruth felt like slamming a door and storming out but decided to be a bigger person than that. "Dimitri and Erin knew you were wrong but wouldn't do anything."

"My job is already hanging by a thread. How do you think it looks when my most senior staff member goes to the DG to complain about my behaviour?"

"But you were wrong," Ruth reminded him. "Elena Gavrik is working for the Russian terror group."

"It doesn't matter whether I was wrong or not," Hary said. "Elena is none of your business!" The hush in the room was deadly and Harry knew he'd said exactly the wrong thing.

"Are you saying this thinking that I'm your employee or as the woman you're sleeping with?" Ruth asked bluntly. Harry didn't answer, because even though they were arguing he knew that last comment had hurt her. She continued. "As your employee I admit that you may have a point, but as the second most experienced team member you have, I'd like to think my views would be taken seriously. When they are not and the entire team agrees with me I feel perfectly within my rights to take it to a higher level." Still Harry didn't speak.

"As the woman you're sleeping with I feel that Elena Gavrik is completely my business. It concerns me that you are making questionable decisions because you still have feelings for this married Russian traitor. Who stands for everything you've pitted your career against. That is my business Harry." He looked at her flushed face and saw how serious she was. "I… I'm worried Harry." She was stock still and he felt so guilty for making her doubt his feelings for her. He closed the gap between them and saw her eyes flicker with alarm. He cradled her face with both hands stroking her skin softly.

"I trusted her," he said and felt her stiffen. "I won't lie to you. I can't. She was a good spy for me, she gave me good intelligence for years, so I trusted her. I didn't believe that she could turn back to Russia so completely. I did care for her once a long time ago and I regret how our life's were intertwined. That is all I feel for her, I promise. I never loved her and I certainly didn't feel towards her the way I feel about you. I never want to hurt you. But you shouldn't have gone over my head."

"I know," she admitted. "I didn't know what else to do." He didn't respond with words, instead he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Then he did it again, the softness of her lips so completely enticing to him. He wondered absently why it had taken so many years to taste her like this as her tongue caressed his bottom lip lightly. He tried to kiss her lightly but when she moaned quietly under his touch he couldn't restrain himself.

Deepening the embrace his fingertips brushed the hem of her blouse and she gasped as her back hit the kitchen wall. He hadn't even realised he'd been pushing her, but judging from her heavy breathing she didn't mind in the slightest. He loved how he could get her so keyed up after just a few touches, a wonderful surprise he'd discovered the very first time he'd made love to her.

His fingers were raising on her ribcage under her blouse touching soft skin and the sensations made her kiss him even more eagerly, her hands pushing his jacket to the floor. Lips locked together he could feel goose bumps on her skin and knew where this was heading relatively quickly. He pulled away from her with regret, at the same time realising half his shirt buttons were undone. "Upstairs?" he breathed.

"No," she said instantly as her hands continued work on riding the material getting in the way. "Takes far too long. You seem to have an incredible effect on me."

"Apparently," he agreed with a smile, leaning in to capture her lips again. Hands around her waist he pulled the zip of her skirt lower until the garment fell to the floor. He reminded himself of the exact shape of her hips and ran a hand along her thigh slowly and softly, making her moan with anticipation. The way he made her feel, just with a look was incredible. When coupled with roaming hands and lips pressed together she couldn't believe how much she wanted him. Every time seemed new and fresh and always exciting and she knew he felt the same which was thrilling in itself.

Fabric was falling away quickly now, her hands working on his belt as her silk blouse slid away from her skin. The passion and desire flooding her brain were beginning to take their toll on her ability to think straight. She wanted him. It really was that simple. Reaching lower she grasped his erection through his boxers firmly and he moaned, leaning forward to kiss her neck as her touch teased him. Unable to bear anymore he grabbed both her hands in one of his and pressed them to the wall above her head as another onslaught of kissing began. Her body was arching to his touch and he smiled wickedly as his free hand dipped lower, toying with the white lace of her knickers before pushing them away and touching her intimate folds.

While he pleasured her he made sure he was kissing her neck, not her lips wanting to hear the quiet, genuine and honest moans of pleasure she always made when he did this to her. Her heavy breathing made it clear her climax was fast approaching. "No, wait. Just stop," she begged.

"Why?" he asked fingers speeding up anyway as their eyes locked in an intense haze of passion.

"Because… Oh God! I… I just can't hold back."

"Don't," he whispered simply. He pushed a finger inside her and teased her clitoris simultaneously making her whole body arch against him, the pleasure going through every cell of her entire being. Deciding it was time, he let go of her hands and they dropped softly to his back, fingers splaying on skin. Without waiting any longer he pushed his erection into her dark heat and her legs wrapped around him almost instantly, half a habit by now. She was still in the blissful haze of orgasm and her movements beneath him were so sensual because of it. She always lost her self consciousness when she was recovering from a climax.

Against the wall, it was fast, frantic and sensational. He pushed into her hard, over and over again trying to make it last as long as possible, but when she started panting his name with every thrust he didn't know how long he could last. Somehow even throughout their tryst she still had her bra on and the feeling on his bare and sensitive chest thrilled him. Even through the lace he could feel her hard nipples against his skin.

"Oh God," she murmured into his neck. He felt her muscles tightening around his length and could tell her second climax was very close. He couldn't hold back any longer. As they reached the height of passion together he pressed his lips to her neck, silently mouthing words of love against her skin. The minutes passed and neither moved an inch. Eventually he uncoupled from her and she instantly slipped to the floor, completely oblivious to everything in the world. Crouching next to her he stroked her hair lovingly.

"You alright?" he asked her as she leant against the wall breathing heavily.

"Not something I thought I'd ever say, but can we fight more often?" Harry laughed and kissed her lips with a soft and loving touch.

* * *

><p><em>Using cowbell2011's suggestion of "make up sex."<em>

_ Any other takers?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for your wonderful suggestions, really got my imagination going! I'll write as many as possible. Here I've combined two of your suggestions in one scene. Hope you like it..._

* * *

><p>Harry woke with a throbbing headache. He knew full well he had drunk far too much the night before and he was currently paying for it. But it was new years eve, he was entitled to a drink. Or seven. He wrapped an arm around Ruth's waist and she shifted slightly, close to waking.<p>

"Where are the headache tablets?" he whispered.

"Top drawer," she replied sleepily. "My bedside table." She rolled over and sunk back into the realms of sleep as Harry smiled slightly. Even hung over he could appreciate the beauty of her sleeping back and how lucky he was to consider that she was his. He got off the mattress slowly so as not to disturb her any further and walked around to her side of the bed. Opening the drawer he tried to find the tablets. He buried under her latest book, some papers of hers, her perfume and then found the tablets right at the bottom. He saw something else that made his heart stop and his headache disappear almost instantly.

"Ruth?"

"Harry, its your own fault you have a hangover. Please let me sleep."

"I, er… I've found something I wasn't expecting." She turned over and opened her eyes. Harry was holding her five inch vibrator and looking at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh my God!" Her jaw fell open and her face turned beetroot red as she turned over trying to huddle in the quilts and make herself vanish. Harry refrained from laughing at her behaviour with difficulty. He put the vibrator away and shut the drawer, getting in to bed next to her, face still hidden.

"I am so embarrassed, she said, her voice muffled by the duvet. He laid a hand across her back and waited for her to emerge. When she did her face was still red and she was waiting for him to say something.

"Use it often do you?" he said unable to resist teasing her, especially when she had that horrified look on her face.

"No!" she said. "Before I was with you I had been single for a very long time. That's all now can we please drop it?"

"I'll just ask you one more thing and then I won't mention it again," Harry said quietly.

Ruth sighed, wishing the earth would open up and swallow her. "Fine."

"Have you used it since we've been together?" Her silence was as good as an admission. He waited for her to continue, his hand stroking her arm reassuringly.

"Only once," she said. "A couple of months ago, when you went to Dublin for two weeks. You called me late one night if you remember. And…"

"Ah, I do remember," he said with a smile. "If I'd have known how worked up you got from that phone call I'd have got the first flight back into Heathrow." Ruth laughed slightly and kissed his chest. This conversation could have gone so much worse.

"Are you…" he paused but her questioning eyes forced him to go on. "Honestly tell me, are you getting all you need from me?" She could see that he was genuinely asking her, slightly insecure and she loved that he let his vulnerability show in front of her. She smiled and moved so that she laid on top of him and kissed his lips hard.

"More than I ever thought possible," she said with a small grin. She kissed him again and Harry was looking forward to a lazy morning in bed with her when she got up suddenly. He was about to complain but the sunlight shining on her naked body stilled his tongue. She knew he was watching her figure and she allowed him to do it for a few seconds.

"As I'm not going to get any more sleep, I'm going to have a shower," she said her eyes twinkling at him. He thought he knew what she was suggesting but waited for her to continue. "You're more than welcome to join me," she said, her face flushing lightly. She still wasn't used to being so clearly wanted. It was a new feeling for her. Harry waited but only until he heard the water running. Quickly getting up he opened the bathroom door and saw Ruth in the shower, letting her body get covered in hot water. He absolutely loved the look on her face as she had clearly been waiting for him. Opening the shower door and joining her he had a clear view of her wet and naked body. She allowed him to stare for a minute before her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

As their chests rubbed against each other he could feel her nipples already hard. She clearly wanted this, he thought with pleasure. He reached for the body lotion and she looked curiously. "What…"

"Turn around," he said in a voice which wasn't going to take no for an answer. She did and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. Then he slowly began to lather the body lotion all over her, both hands touching every part of her. Over her collarbone and down over both her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples. His fingers skimmed over her ribcage, his touch getting firmer as he reached her waist, the bubbles and the water making her skin even smoother than usual.

Keeping one arm tight around her, he lowered his other hand between her legs and she made a predictable gasp of enjoyment. That noise would never get boring, he thought as he continued pleasuring her.

"Oh Harry," she whispered, just able to be heard over the cascading water. He entered her roughly with two fingers, curling against her inner walls as his thumb caressed her clitoris. "Oh God!" She cried out as she climaxed against his hand. If he hadn't been firmly holding her upright she'd have fallen to the floor of the shower. He gave her a minute to recover, kissing the back of her neck repeatedly as she did so. Once her panting couldn't be heard over the shower he turned her around.

"You okay?" he asked almost teasingly.

"You better not leave it there," she said wet hands holding onto his shoulders as she kissed him for all she was worth. He lifted her slightly, legs wrapping around him and he pushed her against the shower wall. She arched her back as his erection stretched her wonderfully. Her head thrown back against the wall, Harry kissed her neck hard as he moved inside her. She was going to have marks on her neck but he didn't care and judging by her moaning, neither did she. She looked so wonderfully erotic and she didn't even realise. Her body wrapped around his as he thrust into her, water dripping off of her skin… nothing could compare. He could feel his climax approaching so he gave her a helping hand, touching her clitoris firmly as she mewled beneath him. As they came together, their lips were locked in a gorgeous slow kiss, as their bodies went through intense orgasm together.

The minutes passed and eventually Harry reached away from her to turn the water off. The silence was only broken by their uneven breathing. He pulled away from her to grab the towels and she made a small and satisfied moan as he left her.

"Happy new year," she said in a low voice. He laughed and kissed her, wrapping her still shaking body in a white fluffy towel.


	5. Chapter 5

_Reviews dipped slightly for the last entry. Hope this one is more to your tastes. This is for b. devyn_

* * *

><p>Harry was working late and he hated it. He used to like working late because it meant he got to spend time with Ruth but ever since their relationship had progressed it was a waste of time that could be better spent elsewhere. Thinking about Ruth wasn't getting this paperwork filled out any quicker either he thought angrily. Signing a dozen or so forms without really reading them he was distracted when the door to his office opened. No knock told him who it was before he even looked.<p>

"I thought I told you to go home," he said quietly.

"You might have," Ruth said pulling the door closed and turning the lock. "I wasn't paying that much attention." She walked over to the blinds and closed them and Harry suddenly realised what she was planning to do. She was biting her lip half nervously as she approached him, her hands quickly going to the buttons on her own coat. He pushed his chair away from her slightly as she walked even closer.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he said reluctantly as she perched on the edge of his desk, just inches from him.

"I think it's a great idea," she said, her eyes locked on his. "I've disabled CCTV and locked the door. What more incentive do you need?" Harry was about to reply when she shrugged her coat off and revealed that she was wearing only black underwear underneath. Black silk underwear edged with red that he'd never seen her in before. His mouth went dry immediately and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look at her face. God her curves were phenomenal, he thought. At close proximity she was even more breathtaking and she filled that bra perfectly, her pale skin being shown off in amazing contrast to the black. He couldn't resist her when she looked like that and she knew it as a playful smile appeared on her face.

"Changed your mind yet?" she asked as his eyes had taken her attire in and slowly dipped to her thighs.

"Absolutely," he said in a hoarse voice, eyes coming back up her figure across the curve of her waist, over her breasts, up the smooth expanse of skin on her chest, across her face until his eyes caught hers. "I think I've died and gone to heaven."

"And all I've done so far is take my coat off," she said teasing him. She decided that the gap between them was far too large so she closed it slightly and with her hands on his tie pulling him close, she set her lips on his. His hands started on her hips and slowly raised up her figure, skin velvety smooth beneath his hands. He was about to stand up because her crouching over his chair wasn't the ideal position for this when she surprised him by moving on top of him, straddling his lap as they stayed lip locked.

"I didn't think you could manage that on this chair," Harry said stroking her thighs as she settled on him, kicking her shoes off. He looked at her kiss swollen lips and thought they were almost begging for another kiss.

"Try this with a lot of girls do you?" she asked teasingly.

"No, I must admit, you're the first one to seduce me quite like this," he murmured into her ear as a hand reached for her back, running down the smooth expanse of warm skin. She pulled his tie again and kissed him once more. Her tongue flicked over his lips and he opened them instantly to her touch. God, no one he had ever kissed in his life kissed like her. It was more erotic than some sexual encounters he'd had. Every kiss she gave him made him want infinitely more, no matter how many times he slept with her. He felt her fingers remove his tie quickly, sliding to the floor as they started work on his shirt, her index finger running along the skin of his chest as it was revealed.

He parted from her reluctantly and looked into her eyes, normally light blue they had been darkened by passion and desire, and in the dim light they looked as black as her underwear. "What?" she asked anxiously, wondering if she'd been too forward. Wondering if he didn't want her like this.

"You are just stunning," he whispered, a hand stroking her hair, fingers ending resting on her collarbone. "I can't believe how much I want you." She rolled her hips into him and he groaned loudly as his arousal pressed into her through far too much fabric.  
>"Just seeing whether you were telling me the truth," she whispered with a teasing lilt in her voice.<p>

"I can't lie to you," he whispered, kissing her neck as she threw her head back. He kept nipping and sucking on her flesh and her breathing got noticeably heavier. He slid a silk bra strap off her shoulder and moved his mouth along her skin there, tongue tasting her subtle sweetness as her hands pulled his head closer. He reached lower down her as she kept gasping. The curve of her breasts were revealed by the underwear she wore and his lips went along every contour of her flesh. As he was doing this, his hands pulled her body closer and hurriedly undid her bra clasp. The fabric fell away as his tongue reached her right nipple.

"Oh Harry…" she breathed and he didn't need to see her to know her eyes would be closed, concentrating on the bliss he was inflicting. Once he felt he'd paid enough attention, he turned to her left one to repeat the process, making her moan loudly so he was thankful the grid was empty, even with a locked door. He couldn't taste anymore of her in this position and she squealed happily as he picked her up off the chair and quickly laid her on the floor. It was hard and uncomfortable but as his mouth returned to her, tongue sweeping across her stomach she found she simply didn't care. He kept going lower and she knew he wasn't going to stop any time soon.

He kissed along her hips where fabric met skin as his hands stroked her body up and down, all the while encouraged by her. He pulled her knickers down quickly and revelled in the sight, scent and taste of her. She was exquisite. He pleasured her slowly with tongue and fingers, wanting her to experience the pure heights of passion. All too soon she let out a shout as she came powerfully against his hand. Stroking her softly he leant back to see exactly what she looked like. Never again would he work in this office without remembering how she looked, laid naked on the floor, caught in the throes of ecstasy as her body bucked slightly from the sensations running through her.

"Clothes… off… now," she breathed when she came back to herself enough to formulate English. She was caught far too far in a blissful haze to care about appearing too demanding. Not being one to deny her wishes he quickly stripped, her hands being too shaky to do it herself. Quickly he pressed his body over her, skin against skin. His weight was pushed against her and she found it extremely comfortable to be squashed like this between him and the floor. It was also a slight shock to her that, no, she wasn't too old to have amorous encounters on the floor.

Her hand reached down his body and gripped his erection firmly as he groaned into her neck as the sensations she was giving him quickly came electric. If she kept this up, he'd climax before he even entered her and that was not what he wanted. He reached down to still her hand and pushed into her warm wetness. They both gasped at the sudden joining between them. No matter how often it happened, they couldn't get used to it. He pulled back slightly and nudged into her again, more deeply.

"I'm not going to last long," he guiltily admitted to her.

"Don't worry, neither am I," she breathed with a smile as her hands ran over his strong back. He thrust into her fast and repeatedly, both moaning at the prolonged contact between them. Very quietly and without warning, she climaxed for the second time, her inner walls tightening and clenching around his length, making it impossible to hold out any longer. He moaned quietly and then collapsed on top of her body still joined with her.

When he came around he found a Ruth-like hand stroking his hair softly. At the same moment he started to enjoy the touch, he realised the very comfy pillow he was lying on was actually her breasts. He moved away from her instantly, finally leaving her body.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to squash you," he said.

"You don't," she admitted in a sleepy happy voice. "It feels wonderful when you let yourself go." Harry kissed her lips once more before decency caught hold of him again and he decided to get dressed. Being caught in this compromising position wouldn't be good for either of them, and people like the DG had keys for his office door.

"You should get dressed," he said buckling his belt as he saw the sweat glistening on her body in a wonderful way.

"Can't move," she admitted slowly. "Just want to curl up and die."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" he asked picking his now rather rumpled shirt up.

"You give me the kind of brilliant, amazing sex that makes you want to simply curl in a ball and die," she said as he threw her bra to her.

"Thanks for the compliment," he said as she slowly began to pull herself together. "Its reciprocated, believe me."

"Good to hear," she said, pulling her coat on over her underwear.

"Where are the rest of your clothes?" he asked curiously.

"In my desk. I left them there before coming into your office. Although it did take me about twenty minutes to work up the nerve."

Harry laughed and pulled her in for a slow sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I know you do," she said. "I love you too. Even if my back is going to be killing me for a week from that floor."

"I have at least ten years on you, my back isn't exactly in the best of health either," Harry said.

"You have a sofa not ten feet from where you laid me on the floor to make love to me," she said as he opened his door. "You could have used that."

"Well, a rather desirable brunette made my mind only go one way," Harry said flicking the lights off.

"And what was that?" Ruth asked curiously.

"I must have her as quickly as humanely possible." She blinked once or twice then nodded and they left the grid together, her clothes still in her desk.

* * *

><p><em>Liked? Hated? Please let me know! xxx<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_cowbell2011 and Loubelle04 requested this M rated piece to go with my story Ruth's return. Not necessary to read that though. Don't feel its my best work but hope you enjoy anyway._

* * *

><p>She closed the small gap between them and their lips pressed together in an intense embrace. The most passionate they had shared yet, because this kiss was leading somewhere. Harry kept pushing her in the general direction of her bedroom, which thankfully had the door open. As lips explored each other coats were slipped to the floor as fingers got nearer and nearer bare skin. Shoes were thrown off quickly leaving a slight breadcrumb trail to the bedroom. By the time Ruth's back hit the mattress her blouse had been completely unbuttoned and was hanging off her arms while Harry was staring at her breasts with uncontrolled lust glittering in his eyes. Suddenly a bout of uncontrollable nerves overcame her and she had to voice what was worrying her, otherwise she wouldn't be able to let go and enjoy this.<p>

"Harry…" she said tentatively and his mind started screaming at him. She was going to change her mind. She was going to tell him to stop.

Instead of crying out in frustration which is what he felt like doing, he asked with apparent calmness and love shining in his eyes. "What is it?" a hand stroking her face as he leant over her prone body.

"Its just… its been quite a while since I've done this," she admitted, cheeks blushing slightly. "I… I don't want you to be disappointed." Harry felt like laughing at such a trivial worry but felt relieved that he didn't voice it. Instead he told her what his heart was saying.

"Its you," he said simply. "Its us. I could never possibly be disappointed." He didn't give her a chance to reply because he kissed her softly, lips colliding in passion. She shifted her arms so her blouse could fall away and the wrapped her arms around Harry, pulling him close as the kiss got deeper. She'd have to come up for air soon, she thought. Before she could act on the necessity Harry's lips moved down her neck over her collarbone, tongue flicking across sensitive skin. With his hands on her ribcage he ever so slowly lifted her a few inches off of the bed, almost as if he was afraid to move quickly because she might change her mind. He undid the bra clasp and then laid her back down as their eyes locked. She pulled her arms back so her bra could be thrown to the floor. After a moment, he lowered himself and started teasing her breasts with his tongue.

"Oh!" she gasped as he sucked a nipple lightly, her hands entwining themselves around the back of his head. God, the sensations he could give her, just with his mouth… He drew back and waited for her breathing to even out and for her to open her eyes.

"Be honest with me," he said. "How long has it been?"

"Eight years." She didn't want to lie to him, she couldn't. He stroked her face and she got infuriated by the light touch. "But don't you dare treat me like I'm going to break."

"If you insist," he said with a smile and kissed her lips again. A kiss that quickly got passionate as she unbuttoned his shirt, adding it to the growing pile of their clothing. He was suddenly confused when she pushed against his chest.

"Roll over, I want to see you," she commanded softly. He did what she wished and in the dim light (they'd never managed to switch a light on) he saw her studying him intently. He got a shock when she moved and straddled him, her palms running over his chest slowly and lovingly. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do this," she whispered as her fingers inched over his skin. She spent a minute continuing this before she leant over him and kissed him, her breasts pushing between them wonderfully. His hands skimmed down her bare back, resting just below her waist. Even while most of his attention was focused on kissing Ruth, he still managed to find the zip on her skirt and pulled it low. He felt her laugh lightly through joined mouths and was disappointed when she pulled away. That changed quickly when she wriggled out of the offending item and straddled him again with only her knickers remaining. He stroked her thighs and was suddenly frustrated with the lack of vision.

He had dreamed of her looming over him like this for years and now that it was actually happening, he couldn't properly see her. He reached to his left, knowing a switch to her bedside lamp would be there somewhere. Eventually he found it and the room was bathed in an orange glow. He looked at her body in the silence and she didn't have it in her to be embarrassed. His hardness between her legs was testament to that. Harry on the other hand was marvelling at how horribly inaccurate his fantasies had been. The reality was ten times more beautiful. After looking at her figure for a countless period of time he locked eyes with her again. "Come here," he said hoarsely. She bent over him, skin caressing skin and kissed him again. She gasped as he rolled them over and she heard rather than saw his belt being removed. The buckle made a loud thwack as it hit something across the other side of her bedroom. Her hands drifted lower and they both removed the remaining clothing they still wore, as quickly and inelegantly as possible.

He loomed over her and looked in her eyes as he entered her, slowly. "Oh…" she moaned with pleasure as she felt herself being wonderfully stretched to accommodate him. She arched her back slightly as he kept moving deeper within her. Her eyes fluttered shut and the way her hands were clutching at his shoulders told him she was enjoying it. As he started to move slowly he reached a hand down and touched her clitoris, rubbing it in time with his thrusts. "Oh my God," she breathed, her whole body tensing beneath him as he kept touching her. "Oh!" without warning she came powerfully against him, her chest heaving as she was left gasping for breath. Her eyes fluttered open and he kissed her softly.

"Enjoying yourself?" he teased as he pushed into her again.

"God, Harry…" she whispered, her hands running all over his body as he increased the rhythm. The way she touched him as he moved inside her, he knew he wouldn't last long. The onslaught to his senses was far too much. He pushed into her faster and faster, and just before his climax hit him, he rubbed her clitoris again. She came a couple of seconds after he did, and he collapsed on top of her with a groan, still joined together, bodies still quivering in ecstasy.

He came to when he felt her move away from him. He moaned slightly as their bodies parted. "Just turning the light off," she said sleepily. He nodded in agreement as her body returned, under the duvet and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruth opened the bathroom door and efficiently started to fill the bath. Today had been one of the worst days she'd ever experienced in her life, and there had been a few contenders for that one, she thought, getting some towels out. She took a look in the mirror at herself and thought that she looked relatively normal, all things considered. She didn't look as though the man she loved had been kidnapped and tortured until late in the evening. She shivered when she remembered how close he'd got to real danger. Leaving the bath to run she went into the bedroom to see a slumping Harry on the bed with eyes almost shut. Her lip twitched, he had no idea how adorable he could look when tired and rumpled like that.

"Come on," she said. He grunted in pain as he got up and she gave him an arm for support. It was a testament to the trust they had together that he didn't push her away and accepted her help. If Ruth had been any other woman, he'd have struggled on, on his own. In the bathroom he leaned against the side of the tub as Ruth switched the taps off. She quickly started undressing him but her hands slowed as his shirt slipped to the bathroom floor. "Oh Harry," she whispered, seeing the mess of sharp knife slices that decorated his skin, fresh blood dripping from some of the deeper wounds. "You really should go to hospital," she said. They had already had this argument and Harry had won. But that was before she had seen the extent of the damage.

Harry moved so a hand could cradle her face and he saw tears filling her eyes. "I'm fine," he whispered softly. "I promise you."

"I couldn't bear to watch the video they sent," she explained guiltily. "I started but I couldn't see you there like that."

"I know, Dimitri told me," Harry said quietly. "Didn't ask once if I was okay, he told me repeatedly to take care of you."

Ruth laughed slightly. "I've always liked him," she said. Normally at this point in one of their conversations she'd lean into his chest and he'd wrap his arms around her but no way was she doing that today. Not with his damaged body. She stood up straight and kissed his lips as firmly as she could without her body pressing against him. When her lips left his they continued undressing him and she helped him get in the tub. As he slide down into the water he hissed in pain as his wounds started stinging viciously.

"I'm sorry," Ruth whispered into his ear as she knelt by the top of the bath.

"For what?" Harry asked breathing heavily. "For finding me, or for taking such good care of me?" She leant closer to him and kissed him again. "I rest my case," he said with a smile. "I'd much rather have you taking care of me than being in hospital overnight."

"Some of those nurses are quite attractive though," she teased lightly, trying to take his mind off of the fact she was running a sponge over his chest, cleaning the blood without causing him more pain.

"I wouldn't know. I only look at you," he said honestly. That earned him another kiss on the cheek as her hands continued work. He closed his eyes as her gentle fingertips continued to caress him lovingly. It almost didn't feel painful when it was her touching him. This was so comfortable, he thought as her hands drifted lower. He was halfway to sleep when he felt her hand wrap around his penis firmly.

"What are you doing?" he asked instantly, half turning but not enough to face her.

"Shh," she whispered. "Just relax." He tried to think of something to say but her fingertips drove all conscious thought from his mind.

"Oh God," he said hoarsely feeling himself very close to climax from her talented hands so quickly. He let out a jagged breath as he came quietly, her lips kissing his neck.

The next time he opened his eyes the water was lukewarm and Ruth's hands were stroking his hair lightly. "You okay?" she asked when it was clear he was back to reality.

"Mm," he agreed. "How long had I drifted off for?"

"I don't know," she said honestly, pulling the plug and helping him get out of the bath.

Without bothering to get dressed at all he slipped into bed. Ruth was about to go and tidy the bathroom but Harry gripped her hand tightly.

"Leave it," he said. "Get into bed with me." She smiled and got undressed, pausing only to turn the lights off before getting into her side of the bed, pulling the duvet on top of her. She resisted when he tried to pull her to his body though.

"I can't," she said. "I can't hurt you."

"In the last twenty four hours I have thought my death is fast approaching countless times," Harry said. "My biggest regret in those dark moments was wasted years, wasted time with you. Let me hold the woman I love in my arms." She allowed herself to be scooped against his chest softly. When comfortable she kissed the hollow of his throat and closed her eyes. "I love you," he whispered when he thought she was gone.

"Love you too," she said with a sleepy sigh. "Even if you cause me nightmares by being kidnapped by terrorists." He kissed her cheek but it wasn't long before he slipped into sleep, still holding the love of his life.

* * *

><p><em>Please leave a review, they mean so much! I'm sure more will be coming soon. xxx<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Ruth closed her eyes in exhaustion as the car door shut. She opened them again when Harry kissed her cheek as the vehicle started moving. "What was that for?"

"For coming with me tonight, I know you hated every minute of it," Harry murmured, gripping her hand tightly as their legs stretched out in the back of their limo which, as Harry had put it was a total monstrosity and completely unnecessary for a forty five minute trip.

"Well, there was one highlight," Ruth admitted. "The foreign secretary tripping over a waiter with a tray of champagne was rather amusing." There was a grunt of laughter from the driver which he tried to hide. Harry reached forward and hit the button that raised the privacy barrier, he wanted to be able to speak more freely to Ruth.

"Seriously though, thank you." He leaned over her and kissed her lips softly.

"Mm," Ruth said under her breath and Harry smiled before reaching in again. Her hands started wandering under his jacket and up his back slowly, fingers splaying on fabric, feeling the warm skin underneath. This went on for a couple of minutes before he started to feel things were getting a little out of hand.

"Ruth…" he whispered hoarsely leaning away from her.

"What?" she asked all innocence sparkling in her blue eyes. Innocence that was contrived but made him want her more than he thought possible. It was as if every time with her always made him want more. He was sitting back on the seat, trying to stay away from her. She sighed and decided to take matters in her own hands. Lifting the hem of her dress up a couple of inches she moved across him and straddled him on the seat. "We're at least half an hour away from home. I don't see the problem."

"I never knew you could be this brazen," he said as a hand stroked the length of her back. "You always surprise me."

"Good surprise?" she asked as her hips pushed against his rapidly growing erection. He held back a groan with difficulty.

"You are going to kill me one of these days," he said just before she leant down to kiss him. She knew she'd won the battle as their tongues tangled together, half a smile on her face. His hands in unison reached up and slipped the straps of her black dress over her arms. The dress gathered around her waist as he pushed up the skirt as well. Taking his time and admiring her beautiful figure. She allowed him to do this for a minute before she reached down for the buckle of his belt and whispered in his ear, "we are on a time limit." He laughed quietly as her hands loosened his trousers, completely without embarrassment. He liked this side to Ruth. It was unexpected and exhilarating, to know that she wanted him this badly. He felt a rush of disappointment when she got off of him, but then he saw it was only to remove her knickers and he felt a thrill of danger. This was completely insane, but they both knew they were going to do it anyway.

Almost without help she pulled his trousers and boxers down simultaneously. "You're eager," he whispered.

"Ever since you got dressed in that suit hours ago I've wanted to rip it off you," she replied, taking up her previous position as he stroked her thighs.

"If I'd have known that, we would have been very late tonight," Harry replied. "Because I wanted that dress off of you too."

"We're no better than teenagers," she said with a laugh as her hand started running over his erection.

"I argue that point viciously," Harry replied as breathing started to become diffiult. "We are far, far better than any teenager has ever been."

"Agreed," she said, her hands finally leaving him as she pushed herself onto his length, feeling her stretch every inch of her.

"Oh God," she whispered, her inner muscles clenching around him.

"You have to be quiet," he whispered into her hair as she settled against his chest, body quivering slightly. He kissed her face as her breathing settled slightly. Then she started to move painfully slowly. Harry grasped at her hips and made her speed up, moving her body against his faster and faster.

"Oh God!" she cried in a much too loud voice. He didn't think twice, he brought her in for a kiss that swallowed her moans as his other hand reached down for her clitoris. It didn't take many seconds before she was shaking in his arms, muscles tensing as she climaxed around him. If their lips hadn't been joined he knew she would have cried out again. He controlled the movements from then on, she was too disorientated. His lips were clasped to her neck, feeling her pulse and tasting her skin as he came a minute later.

They were joined together and perfectly still when the car stopped, making Harry unexpectedly nudge further into her and making her quietly moan. In panic Harry glanced at his watch but knew they couldn't be home yet. "Traffic lights," he whispered just before the car started moving again. They both laughed as they parted and straightened themselves, clothes being throw back on. Although not many had actually come completely off.

The one problem as the car was fast approaching its stopping point was that Ruth couldn't find her knickers. She had no idea where they'd been thrown to and Harry wasn't helping at all, sitting on the seat watching her look over the chairs and on the floor.

"Actually, I find the idea of you walking around knicker-less very appealing." Ruth refrained from laughing with difficulty as the limo stopped outside their house. Giving it up as a lost cause they both left the car, but not before he'd left a £100 tip for the driver on the seat. Harry knew that Ruth had been too loud and they had been heard. But he thought, as he admired her figure walking in front of him, he wouldn't have changed one thing about her for the world.

* * *

><p><em>This was really fun to write so I hope it was fun to read too. I can't remember who left the prompt of "limo sex" but thank you! <em>


	9. Chapter 9

His lips crushed to hers within a second. Her eyes closed as she focused on his tongue as it battled with hers. She felt vague annoyance as her head hit the office wall but it disappeared in moments. His mouth on hers simply made her forget everything else. She gasped into his mouth as his hand quickly and firmly touched her bare skin under her blouse, rising from her waist to just below her bra. His thumb brushed against the curve of her breast, almost hesitantly. She opened her eyes and found him looking at her warily. She'd been so caught up in his assualt on her senses that she hadn't realised their wonderful kiss had stopped. Her breathing was heavy and she knew he was waiting for her to say something. To either encourage or deny him. In spite of the fact she had been angry with him half an hour ago, she felt guilty that he'd be this wary with her. This unsure.

"Ruth… I don't know if I'll be able to stop," he admitted. One of her hands rose and stroked his cheek gently.

"It's a good thing I don't want you to stop then isn't it?" He smiled as their eyes connected and leaned in to give her another fervent kiss. She felt a thrill of shock and desire as he reached for the hem of her skirt and grabbed her thigh, none too gently. She thanked God that she had bare legs because the feel of Harry squeezing the flesh of her leg was indescribably good. No, good was an understatement she thought as his hand raised and began lightly toying with the lace of her underwear. He moved to kiss her neck instead of her lips and her heavy breathing spurred him on. He couldn't stop now, he thought as his hand moved between her legs and her breathing hitched. It had been so long since he had touched any woman but the fact that it was Ruth in his arms, pinned between the wall and his body, her hands pushing his jacket to the floor before she started gasping as his fingers pleasured her… it was almost too much to bear.

Her arms tightened around him as she climaxed with a high pitched moan that was music to his ears. When reality came back to her she leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Harry, I need you. Now." Clothes melted away quicker than either thought possible until her hands were under his barely buttoned shirt and he removed her bra, seeing her breasts for the first time. Both of his hands cupped them, his thumbs going over her hard nipples. She groaned and was about to complain about him teasing her when he entered her hard and fast. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as her breathing became very erratic.

She had always imagined their first time together to be slow, soft and gentle but there was nothing about that to it. It was a desperate burning need exploding in a fast and frenzied encounter. Years of longing and want made slow and gentle an impossibility. "Oh Harry!" she cried out as she unexpectedly climaxed tightly around him, muscles spasming out of her control. He came a few seconds later, mouth on her neck as he finally stilled within her.

Eventually he let her go carefully and she slowly slipped to the floor, far too disorientated to pick her clothes up and too blissfully happy to care. She came to reality when she heard Harry speak quietly.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting next to her on the floor as she raised her head and opened her eyes. Before replying to that she thought it might go better if she was dressed so she reluctantly started pulling some clothes on. When her blouse was buttoned up she turned to him.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because. It never should have happened like this," he replied trying to keep calm. "It shouldn't have been late at night in my office while we were arguing, up against the wall… it just shouldn't have been." He stopped because her hand covered his mouth.

"Do you think for one second I didn't want this to happen?" she asked. With her hand still there he couldn't reply. "I would not now be half undressed if I hadn't wanted it, believe me." She dropped her hand and was relieved to see him smiling. "Are you going to take me home?"

"Ruth…"

"Come on Harry," she said lightly. "You're right. It shouldn't be a quickie up against the wall. So… take me home," she added with a light smile.

"Yours or mine?"

* * *

><p><em>I'm really not very happy with this one, but ButlerSwanBurnett and NatCJK both requested the M rated companion piece for tall dark stranger. I know its not great but hopefully its better than nothing. xxx<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_A nice good old fashioned M interlude that takes place after ch 24 of Ruth's return. Short and Sweet! Enjoy..._

* * *

><p>Ruth woke up with a big smile on her face. Today wasn't about Rose or Jamie or anyone else. Today was the day she was going to marry the man she loved more than anything in the world. Today was about them. She hadn't got much further in her silent happiness when Harry rolled over and kissed her sleepily. "Mm, good morning," Harry whispered before kissing her again. He smiled at her, truly happy. "The last day I'm going to wake up next to Miss Evershed."<p>

"That sounds good," she replied happily. Her eyes were sparkling as he drew her in for another kiss. She felt comfortably squashed when he rolled on top of her, pushing her into the soft mattress. "We'll never get into work if you carry on like this," she whispered in the single moment her lips were free.

"Oh well, they'll manage," Harry said as hands started wandering. She laughed but that quickly changed to sighing in passion. His hands both moved lower, between her legs and moved slowly across her intimately. Her eyes flickered closed as he kissed her neck at the same time his fingers increased their pace. Her breathing was getting heavier, he noticed with pride. He slowed his hands because he didn't want to bring her to the edge too quickly. She moaned in protest but he didn't care. Eventually he decided he had teased her for long enough. He pushed two fingers inside her and curled them up against her inner walls, slowly to start with.

"Oh!" she moaned. He sped up until she was writhing with need, completely incoherent underneath him. Using his other hand he lightly squeezed her clitoris with just the right pressure he knew she liked and she tumbled over the edge of pure sensation, her hands gripping hold of him tightly. It took about five minutes for her to open her eyes, a shadow of a smile on her face. Harry was laying on his side stroking her hair as her eyes opened. Without saying a word she pushed him so he was laying on his back. She ran both her hands down his chest until they reached his hips.

Before his brain could process what she was going to do she covered his penis with her lips. Harry groaned and leaned backwards on the pillows as Ruth continued to torture him. Her tongue was flicking small circles over him as he got harder in her mouth. His fingers were entwined in her hair urging her on. "Ruth… I can't… I won't be able to hold back," he admitted. She sped up her ministrations and it was just seconds before he came in her mouth. She released him and moved so her head was lying on his chest as he panted heavily, trying to get his breathing back to normal. She smiled in satisfaction, loving that she could get him looking like this. At that moment the phone rang, breaking through their wonderful bubble of warm happiness.

* * *

><p><em>If you have a second, leave me a review! Thank you, xxx.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

They managed to make it up the stairs, only stumbling once as hands wandered over fabric. By the time their bedroom door slammed shut, Harry was breathing heavily, and Ruth was filled with nervousness. Which was ridiculous because in the last year Harry must have seen her naked more than a hundred times. He pulled her in, against his body and pushed one hand through her hair softly, making it fall in soft waves against her face. He set his lips on her neck and both his hands trailed down her back. She felt them come to a natural stop as they found the zip on the back of her dress. She stood up straight so she could kiss him as he pulled the zipper down, agonisingly slowly, inch by inch. This reminded her of how slow he could be and how long he could draw it out physically and she felt herself go weak at the knees. She didn't need that tonight.

Harry drew a few inches away from her and watched her body as he gently pulled the straps down her arms and her wedding dress fell to the floor and pooled around her ankles. For a full minute he didn't breathe. Underneath her dress she wore the most provocative underwear he had ever seen on any woman in his life. She wore white lace knickers and a matching strapless bra. The mesh on the lace was so thin and the material so delicate that it was completely see through. Her breasts were framed by the bra perfectly and his eyes were drawn to her dark hardened nipples that showed how much she wanted him. Taking his time his eyes drew downwards over her pale ribcage, across the dip of her waist, the flare of her hips until his eyes reached her knickers. He looked across the barely there material until his eyes dipped to the dark curls between her legs. He closed his eyes, determined to commit this moment to memory. When he died, he wanted the last image on his mind to be Ruth in these moments. When she had finally become his for the rest of his life.

His breathing was incredibly heavy and mouth dry when he opened her eyes. "Is it… too much?" she asked nervously, biting her lip. He reluctantly lifted his eyes to her face and saw that she was taking his silence as disappointment, or something else similar. "I wanted to… wear something special," she explained a blush colouring her cheeks. He didn't let her doubt herself any further. He kissed her firmly, making sure his tongue hit the most sensitive spots of her mouth, the ones he knew she couldn't resist. Sure enough he felt her moan into his mouth after a few seconds.

"Believe me," he said hoarsely, an arm around her waist gently. "I will never get the image of how you look right now out of my mind."

"Really?" she asked a hint of a smile on her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you how gorgeous you are?" Harry asked quietly. "Far too beautiful for a broken old man like me."

"How true," Ruth teased with a gentle smile. Harry kissed her again, running a hand over her bare shoulder and down her arm until his hand linked with hers. As the kiss wore on, Harry felt her struggle with his shirt one handed so he let go of her hand and helped her removed the offending item of clothing. She pulled away from him and looked at his chest, eyes wandering. He wondered what she was thinking when both her hands ran from his shoulders to his waist, softly over his naked skin. Her index finger ran around the top of his trousers, reaching for the buckle of his belt. Her eyes flicked up and caught his for a second, thrilling him immensely with the passion he found there before she continued concentrating on getting her husband stripped as quickly as possible.

She knelt on the floor pulling his trousers and boxers off before she stood back up very slowly, as Harry appreciated the view. "Take off your bra," he quietly demanded. She complied, reaching behind her as he watched intensely. Once the flimsy material hit the floor he looked at her naked breasts with lust that wasn't concealed at all. He allowed himself to drink her in with his eyes before he reached for her. He gently cupped her breasts with his hands before concentrating on her left one, the one with a freckle right above her nipple which he kissed slowly. He moved lower to her nipple and took it in his mouth, sucking gently on the hard bud as her hands wrapped around his head urging him on. His tongue was sending thrills of electricity to her core and she moaned in disappointment as he stopped. Which turned to a mewl of pleasure when he started paying attention to her neglected right breast. Her hands were holding on so tightly he couldn't draw away from her. Instead he lifted her and placed her on the bed. By the time she realised she was moving, her grip had loosened.

Harry looked at her, rather pleased with himself for getting her so worked up. She had only had one glass of champagne tonight, but he knew her inhibitions were lowered with alcohol. She was only thinking about her own pleasure, not his which was unusual for her. He decided he was definitely going to take full advantage of this situation. Planting a kiss over her heart he steadily worked southwards and after a minute Ruth knew what he was going to do. Her hips were bucking slightly, trying to hurry him up as he reached her belly button.

"Patience," he murmured, breath whispering over the fabric of her knickers. Fabric which was now damp with want and desire, Harry was pleased to note. Before he could think, he ripped the material, not wanting to waste anymore time and dipped his head to her burning centre. She let out a sigh of contentment as his tongue touched her wet folds aching with need for him. He purposefully avoided her clitoris for as long as possible, wanting her as worked up as she could get. He gave up when she was so desperate for his touch that her hips were moving, trying to make him go where she wanted him most. He smiled as he sucked her clitoris, slightly harder than usual. She climaxed instantly, moaning his name as her body went through an ecstatic high.

As she came back down to earth in a blissful state she found Harry's head resting on her hip as he stroked her stomach gently. She could feel his hard erection somewhere on her lower leg and realised she hadn't thought about him at all. "Come here," she whispered in a broken voice. He crawled over her body pressing his lips to all the flesh that was revealed to him. He felt her hand wrapping around him firmly and grunted in surprise. "I want you," she said simply, eyes connecting. He reached down to move her hand away and pinned both of hers above her head. He made sure that his tongue was sensually caressing her mouth as he pushed into her hard and fast. He felt her move, arching her back slightly, the way she always did when adjusting to him inside her. He didn't stay still for more than a few seconds before almost leaving her completely and then thrusting into her again, hard. She let out a moan at the feeling as her head arched back to stare at the ceiling.

As he thrust into her for a third time she struggled her arms free and gripped hold of his shoulders for dear life. This assault on her senses went on and on, seemingly without end. She was lost in the most incredible sensations of her life. She was desperately trying to keep her climax at bay because she wanted Harry to come first. He knew what she was trying to achieve and keeping his weight braced on one arm, the other reached down and stroked her clitoris again, an evil smile on his face.

"Har… I can't…. I… Oh God… just…" he took it as a good sign that these sentences couldn't be finished. He touched her more firmly and she exploded in her second climax of the night. Her inner muscles tightening and contracting along his length as she writhed in bliss underneath him was enough to bring his own orgasm crashing down around him.

His lips were caressing her collarbone as they both stilled, breathing coming back down to normal. Harry was torn between the desire to stay joined with her and the total need to collapse on the mattress and sleep. He compromised by holding her to him tightly as he turned over on his side, pulling her with him. One of her arms tightened around him as an echo of a smile lit up her face. Harry kissed her lips briefly before pulling back so he could see her face. "You look happy," he whispered.

"I am happy," she said her eyes fluttering open and focusing on his. "I'm just lost in feeling," she added.

"I know exactly what you mean," he agreed. He watched her for a few more minutes in the silence before he slowly pulled away from her. She arched her body and moaned quietly as he parted from her. He reached for her face and gently bit her earlobe, sending a thrill through her. "I love you," he said in a low voice which reverberated through her body. She could feel the slow burn of desire beginning to light up again but knew that she didn't have the energy. So she turned over, keeping her back to his chest as they quietly drifted off into sleep. But not before she murmured a heartfelt "I love you" back to him. He closed his eyes, feeling the comforting weight of his wife lying in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Hope everyone likes this rather long M rated piece!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_This one doesn't fit in any story and is a M rated one shot, inspired by theoofoof's prompt._

* * *

><p>"Wait! Hold the door!" Ruth ran and caught the door of the lift just before it closed. She pushed it open as her fingers brushed against someone else's doing the same thing from inside the lift. Suddenly felt breathless when she realised that the only other occupant of the lift was Harry. "Thanks," she said as the door slowly closed again. Harry had half a smile at her and she turned so she could face the wall rather than him and the smouldering look burning in his eyes.<p>

"You're later than usual," Harry said in the silence. Ruth was about to reply when the lift suddenly came to a juddering halt. "Damn it," Harry said under his breath. Ruth closed her eyes, wondering if the tension between them could actually become any more tangible when confined in such a small space. Harry went to the control panel and pushed the emergency button with absolutely no effect. He sighed. "Looks like we're stuck here."

"Yes, my powers of deduction are still intact," Ruth said and then cringed because that sounded so critical.

"Are you mad at me?" Harry asked. "I can't control the fact that the lifts broken."

"No," she said shaking her head slightly. "It just makes me wary being trapped like this."

"I didn't know you were claustrophobic," Harry said, surprised that Ruth had any flaw at all, no matter how minor.

"The things you don't know about me might surprise you," she said, her eyes glinting at his.

"Ruth…" She closed her eyes because she hated and loved how she felt when he said her name like that. He had a voice that melted her heart when he chose to use it. She concentrated as she sensed Harry move behind her. Keeping her eyes closed she could feel him breathing on her neck, so close he was to her now. She felt a shock of electricity as his hand gently brushed her hair away from her neck. She stayed as still as possible waiting for him to do something else. His warm breath was rushing over her sensitive skin.

"Is this okay?" he whispered.

"Yes," she breathed. He kissed her skin and his other hand gently held her waist, thumb running over fabric. Harry was about to stop when he felt her body leaning back against his. He could tell from her quick breathing that she was enjoying this. With his hands on her waist he turned her around and her eyes were focusing on his. He wouldn't do anything else without her making a move, he wasn't going to push her. She seemed to be thinking about something and then a decision was made, he could see it in her eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly. Harry felt elated that she reacted like this to him. That she had the desire for him and that she wanted to make a move towards him. Her hands were wrapped around him, fingers running underneath his jacket. He broke away when logic told him that being trapped in an area where she couldn't escape probably wasn't the best idea.

"Harry…" she whispered, her blue eyes clouded with passion.

"I can't," he said. "Not like this." She didn't reply with words, she kissed him again and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't resist her after so long when she was finally showing him that she wanted him. By the time his jacket had been pushed to the floor, his resolve to do nothing else had completely dissolved into the confined atmosphere of need and want. He pushed her against the wall of the lift as his hands started wandering over her blouse and to the waistband of her skirt.

"Oh God Ruth," he whispered as his fingers reached the bare skin of her waist for the first time. She reached for him and kissed him deeply once more. Harry felt completely shocked when he felt her hands reaching for his belt. He pulled back and cupped her face, looking into her eyes.

"Don't stop please," she whispered. "I want this." He couldn't stop anyway, he just wanted to be sure this was what she wanted. In their next wonderfully sensitive and seductive kiss he reached for the hem of her skirt and wrapped a hand around her thigh, feeling her smooth skin under his palm. Being this close to her was intoxicating. He gripped her tighter and moved his hand between her legs, delighted to hear her sigh. He pressed his palm to her centre and she moaned in his ear. She buried her face in his neck and kissed his skin while breathing in his scent.

"Harry, I need you now," she said into him as her hands went south and started removing his belt. He helped her and very quickly she moaned as she felt herself being wonderfully stretched by him penetrating her, her legs wrapping around him, both ignoring the fact that they were mainly still fully clothed. Her fingers were gripping his shoulders painfully tightly as she let out a cry of passion with every thrust.

"Look at me," Harry demanded as her head hit the wall with a thump and her eyes were tightly closed, focusing on the sensations running through her nerve endings. She raised her head and opened her eyes, seeing Harry's shining with emotion, passion and desire.

"Oh God," she moaned as he touched her clitoris lightly with a teasing touch, keeping eye contact with him. "Harder… please. Oh Harry…" hearing her like that, almost begging him was almost enough to make him climax but he held on with difficulty. He moved inside her and her breathing got even more erratic, especially when he felt her breasts with his one free hand, ignoring the clothes she still wore over her figure. He was surprised by her reaching the height of pleasure very suddenly and without warning, her whole body clenching around him, back arching against the wall as she bit her lip to hold in her cry. Harry kissed her while pushing into her again and he came just as quickly as she had done a minute or two before.

They both stopped moving, still joined as their eyes were magnetised to each other. So much was passed in that silence, love, satisfied desire and the knowledge that they fit together just as they had both imagined they would. Suddenly Ruth felt the walls vibrate as the lift came back to life. With her palm on his chest she pushed him away so she could straighten her clothes. He parted from her reluctantly but knew that being found in that position wasn't what either of them wanted. By the time the doors opened on the fourth floor the only give away of what had happened was the flush on Ruth's cheeks and the smile on Harry's face.

* * *

><p><em>The prompt was sex in a lift, so hope you all liked it!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_An M rated piece inspired by cowbell2011's White Burgundy story. Thoughts of each are in italics and I hope its not too confusing to follow!_

* * *

><p>Harry stood in Ruth's living room, feeling awfully anxious and nervous. She had invited him in after their first official date since her return and he hadn't been able to decline.<em> I never should have come in, this was a mistake. Its too fast.<em>

Ruth had taken her coat off and came back in facing him breathing heavily._ Does he have to look so handsome with the first two buttons on his shirt undone? It makes it impossible to think logically, he must do it on purpose!_

"I'm going to go," Harry said._ It's the right thing to do_.

"No, you've only just got here," Ruth replied. "Why come in if you're just going to leave straight away?"

_God, how am I going to answer politely that I am trying to control myself from ripping her clothes off as she stands there anxiously biting her lip in a gorgeously adorable way._

"Unless you don't want…" _I've been too forward. Reading into things that aren't there. How am I going to face him at work knowing that he doesn't want me?_

"No," he said instantly. _I don't know what she was going to say but "Ruth" and "don't want" in the same sentence don't exist for me._ He approached her and kissed her gently, almost as if testing the waters. Her lips were soft and she reacted almost straight away once the shock had left her.

_Have I really been missing his kisses for so many years? What's wrong with me?_ Ruth's hands went to the small of his back, fingers splaying over fabric as she pulled him into a deeper kiss.

_She wants me. Whatever you do, don't push her. I want nothing more than to take her into her bedroom and not come out for more than a week, but do not push her._

His tongue was teasing the most sensitive and thrilling parts of her mouth. _God, what else can he do with his tongue? No that's crazy, but… oh my God this feels so good. Make a snap decision you stupid woman._ "Bedroom?" she suggested, her eyes burning with fire.

_This is happening so fast. I need to put some logic into this situation, even though it's the last thing I want._ "Not tonight," he said with difficulty.

"Oh." She slowly drew her hands away from him._ He doesn't want me. Of course not, I am not a desirable woman. I've made a fool of myself. All he wants to do is leave as soon as possible. I am so embarrassed_.

It took Harry all of three seconds and Ruth's red cheeks to realise he had said exactly the wrong thing. _S__he was offering me the night I've been fantasising for the last eight years and I turn her down? What the hell is wrong with me? Oh just be honest with her, what's the worst that could happen?_

"Ruth, you have no idea how much I am fighting the temptation to pin you to the nearest wall," he started, making her smile slightly as he continued. "We've just come back from our first date. I don't want to push you or rush it. I couldn't bear it. Regret is not something I want you to feel."

_Pinning me to the nearest wall? That sounds incredibly exciting, I'd like to experience that_… "Harry, you wouldn't be here, if I didn't want you in my house." She closed the gap between them and kissed his cheek, feeling his stubble under her lips. She tried to move away but her willpower vanished and all she managed to achieve was turning her head to capture his lips with hers. She felt both his hands cradle her face as the kiss got deeper, Ruth pushing him in the general direction of her bedroom.

Harry's hand was around her waist pushing her blouse up an inch or two to feel her soft skin. The first time he'd touched her bare skin. Ruth reached around him to push her bedroom door open and her breasts pressed against his chest briefly. _Oh my God, is this actually going to happen? She clearly wants it to but I hope I don't disappoint her after all this time._

Ruth's eyebrows flicked upwards in surprise as Harry pressed her body against his as his lips kissed her neck slowly and sensually. _T__his is actually happening isn't it? I know he has had a lot of conquests in the past and they were all much more beautiful than me. I'll never be able to measure up to them. But oh Jesus that feels good._ His hand had slid under her shirt and his fingers were running along her spine, exploring skin. He drew away from her and ran his eyes over her figure appreciatively.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Harry murmured, his eyes focusing on hers as his hands went to the first button on her blouse. _Don't make me stop, please, not now we're finally here._

"I'm not going to ask you to stop Harry," she said truthfully as the second button on her blouse popped open. _How can he sound so wary and nervous? Maybe we're both as nervous as each other._

"Oh!" she gasped as she felt the ground vanish from beneath her feet as Harry pushed her onto the bed. Harry kicked his shoes off before covering her body with his own. While their lips were engaged with each other her hands unbuttoned his shirt and her palms ran over his chest. _Why on earth does this beautiful and intelligent woman want me?_ He reached behind her back and threw her blouse to the floor revealing a wonderfully erotic black lace bra which covered barely anything at all. He cupped her breasts through the thin fabric as she moaned when his thumbs rubbed over her hardened nipples_. She planned this. She wanted it to happen. She gave it enough consideration to wear this underwear for me. God I want her so badly._ Harry didn't waste anymore time. He methodically undressed her, his hands skimming over flesh as each part of her was revealed for the first time.

_He's looking at me so intensely, is he disappointed? I know my stomach isn't flat and I'm not in the best shape in the world but_… "You are so very beautiful," he whispered hoarsely, kissing her neck and moving down across her naked body, taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking eagerly. Breathing suddenly felt very hard to do as her senses went into overdrive. She closed her eyes as his touch became firmer and more insistent as he discovered just how she liked her breasts touched.

_She is breathtaking. She has no idea what she does to me._ "You're wearing too much," she breathed when English seemed feasible once again. Her fingers trailed to his belt but she couldn't get the coordination from her brain to her fingers. _I must be doing something right if she's already this breathless._ Harry smirked as he helped her remove his clothing. Once he was as naked as she, her eyes ran over his body completely. He felt a little embarrassed with the intensity she showed in her gaze but stayed still until her eyes reached his once again. _How can she make me drown in her eyes with just one look?_

He was looming over her and she kissed him as she felt their bodies press together delightfully, skin against skin. _He feels so good just with his chest against mine. How will the rest of it feel?_ She gasped as his hand went between her legs, fingers gently moving over her folds. _Don't stop_. He kept moving his fingers in a rhythm she seemed to appreciate and then he moved to touch her clitoris firmly. "Oh God!" It was almost inevitable when her orgasm came crashing down around her. He didn't give her much time to recover, instead he entered her quickly, making her moan again as their bodies were finally joined.

_This feels so right. She feels so perfect._ He waited until her eyes flickered open and then started moving inside her as her hips raised, trying to feel more of him. It didn't last long. Too many years or want had passed for either of them to draw it out.

"I can't hold back," Harry admitted, kissing her lips briefly.

"Then don't," she said with a smile which turned into a sigh of pleasure as he pushed into her deeper. He reached down and touched her again, wanting them to both come together. Within moments he wasn't disappointed and he gripped her shoulder as he came at the same second as she did.

Completely exhausted Harry collapsed on top of her, before realising he was probably squashing her. _Find the energy to move, you idiot._ He rolled away from her slightly, but made sure they were still joined. Ruth kissed him again with her eyes closed as she drifted off into a satisfied sleep.

_I love you._ A thought mirrored by them both before unconsciousness took them.


	14. Chapter 14

_Using cbjfan61's prompt here._

* * *

><p>Ruth slipped into the cool water and pushed off from the side of the pool, beginning to swim her lengths. She felt wonderfully relaxed as she was gliding through the water. Somehow it just made her feel calm. What she didn't realise as she dipped her head under the surface of the water was that she was being closely watched. Harry was smiling as he saw her move elegantly through the water. They were in their own private apartment on their honeymoon which had included a private pool, a fact for which he was now eminently grateful for. Ever since they had got together he had made it clear how much he had adored her body and her curves, her clothing had become more revealing. She was currently wearing a red bikini and as she kept swimming he couldn't believe how desirable she looked. He crouched down at the edge of the pool as she approached. As her head broke the surface of the water she smiled at him. A wet hand of hers reached up and she pulled him down for a deep kiss.<p>

"Mm," Harry said as their lips stayed joined. Suddenly Harry saw the problem. Ruth was pulling on him and he was tipping closer towards the water. "Ruth…" he never got any further as he made a massive splash, water creating waves as he came up spluttering. All Ruth could do was laugh at her husband. He opened his eyes and she could see the evil glint in his eyes.

"Harry no!" With his hands on his shoulders he pushed her under the water as she was trying to wriggle free. He only kept her under for a few seconds before releasing her and she swam to the surface. "Not funny," she said as the water dripped down her face.

"I don't know about that," Harry said with a lopsided smile. He knew she couldn't stay mad at him when he looked like that. He put a hand on the small of her back and pulled her in for a kiss. She couldn't believe the sensation his bare chest gave her when pushed against her barely covered one. "You're not mad?"

"You are the most infuriating man on the planet," Ruth said. "And I love you to death."

"Mm," Harry agreed nodding as he kissed her again. Ruth felt a thrill as his fingers dipped under the fabric of her bikini bottoms. Her arms wrapped around his neck, making her breasts push against him. "We should find our bed," Harry whispered as one of his hands tangled in her wet hair.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Ruth asked with a teasing lilt to her voice he would never have imagined possible before their relationship got physical. She bit his earlobe and her hand wrapped around his penis firmly. He grunted in surprise and then closed his eyes as her hands kept moving over him sensually and erotically. "You still want to go to our bedroom?" she asked.

"Christ Ruth," he whispered harshly as she continued. She kissed him and then felt her bikini top vanishing as Harry quickly undid the straps. He threw it aside and it floated out of sight. Her hands stopped teasing him as he lifted her in the water and set his lips on her right breast.

"Oh…" she moaned as her eyes fluttered closed. Her legs wrapped around him tightly as his tongue made her feel like her nerve endings were on fire. She pulled his head closer to her damp flesh, and wondered if she was going to climax simply from his mouth on her breasts. He could read her feelings in her face and untied her bikini bottoms and touched her clitoris briefly.

"Harry…" she moaned as her whole body went through ecstasy, her fingernails cutting semi circles into his shoulder. He let her go and she sunk down in the water a few inches as her eyes flickered open. "I want you," she said simply as her hands removed his swimming shorts. He couldn't resist her like this and he pushed into her. "Oh God!" she gasped. A rush of cold water had entered her too and the sensation was amazing.

Harry tried to thrust into her but he couldn't, so holding her tightly he tried to get to the nearest wall of the pool. Ruth laughed into his neck as they ungainly approached the wall. With her legs wrapped around Harry she could do nothing to help. Her laughter turned into a passionate sigh, as her back was pressed against the wall and Harry pushed into her deeper than before. Ruth was completely silent and still with her eyes closed as he kept thrusting into her and Harry started to worry. "Are you okay?"

"Don't stop," she breathed. "Please!" He grinned and lifted her head so he could kiss her, tongues dancing together. She unexpectedly exploded in sensation as his fingertips massaged her clitoris, water running over her intimate folds in an exquisitely pleasant way. As her muscles tightened around him she felt him climax too and gasped at feeling him inside her like this. Energy completely spent, she rested her head on her husbands shoulder and they quite literally floated away.

* * *

><p><em>The prompt was sex in a pool. A little bit of ridiculous fun but hope it was enjoyed anyway :)<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Not exactly a happy one but I had the idea which wouldn't let go._

* * *

><p>Ruth woke up slowly and pleasantly. She seemed to be sleeping much easier now that Harry was next to her. She felt a little knot of anxiety in the bottom of her stomach and knew that she had to tell Harry something which she'd been avoiding for a while. But any longer and it would feel like a lie, rather than something she was avoiding mentioning. She didn't get further because she felt a hand on her thigh drifting up her body slowly. She smiled because she loved how he made her feel so desirable every time he touched her.<p>

"Good morning," Harry whispered before kissing her lips slowly. He slowly rolled on top of her and entwined his fingers with hers tightly as he kissed her deeper. She could see where this was going quickly.

"No, wait," Ruth said as she broke her lips away from his. He opened his eyes in surprise. She had never yet said no, but he willingly moved away from her and lay next to her, stroking her hair once.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I just need to talk to you," she said, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. "I've been avoiding it for a while, but I know I need to tell you."

"Ruth, you're worrying me," Harry said slowly. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I want you to not react straightaway, okay?" Ruth asked, biting her lip. Harry nodded slowly, waiting for her to speak. "Quite a few years ago, I was raped."

"Oh my God," Harry said immediately. He looked so horrified it was worse than what Ruth had pictured in her mind. He seemed to be running things through in his mind. "Who did this to you? I'll rip him to pieces."

"I don't know," Ruth replied. "I'd never seen him before, I didn't recognise him."

"Tell me he's in prison, please tell me that," Harry said.

"I can't, he was never found." Harry was breathing heavily and she knew this was more difficult to hear than it was for her to say.

"How could you not tell me?" he asked in a broken voice. "I've been sleeping with you for a month and you didn't tell me?"

"You think that **that** is what I wanted to remember the first time you made love to me? Or any of the times you make love to me?"

"You should have told me before," Harry said.

"Yes, maybe I should have," Ruth agreed. "But I would have been sacrificing getting completely lost in the moment with you. Because every step of the way, you'd check with me to make sure I was okay, and it wasn't too much for me. I know you would have."

"But Ruth… I'm horrified. With what happened to you and myself. I'd have been more careful..."

"I know, and that's what I didn't want," she said. She rolled onto her side and cradled his face with both of her hands. "I love you. I love how you make me feel when you touch me. I get completely lost and its like nothing matters except the way you kiss me. More importantly I trust you. And I know that if it were too much for me and I asked you to stop, you would."

"Of course I would," he murmured. He gently ran a hand through her hair, so softly. He could all to easily imagine someone forcing her into sex and it was not a pleasant image in his mind. "I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you. Ever."

"I don't feel that way," she replied. "I haven't told anyone else in my life this. But I wanted you to know the truth even though from your face I can tell it was hard to hear."

He took a moment before replying. What she was saying was that she trusted him more than any other man she'd been with. She didn't have any fear that he'd hurt her the way she' been hurt in the past. And that she didn't want to lie to him either. He moved closer and kissed her lightly. Just a gentle brush of lips. As he broke away from her he saw her eyelids flutter open slowly. "I'm sorry you were hurt. But I need you to tell me if I do something wrong or too much for you when we have sex. I need you to promise me that.

"Harry, trust me, nothing is wrong about the way you make love to me," she said with half a smile. He returned it without really feeling it and stayed quiet as she moved in his arms, resting her head against his chest. "Thank you for being you," she whispered as her eyes closed. He kissed her cheek and knew that however long it took they would be able to get over this. As the thought occurred to him he tightened his grip around her waist and she felt a sleepy smile forming across her own face.


	16. Chapter 16

_An M rated piece set near the end of Ruth's Return, after Fi was born. Not really necessary to have read that first though._

* * *

><p>"Asleep," Harry said with a smile as Ruth snuggled under the duvet and he got undressed.<p>

"Good, some peace," she said smiling.

"You love them both," he said.

"I adore them both, but right now at this moment I'm exhausted."

"How exhausted?" Harry asked as he got into bed and his hand sneaked to her bare side. She smiled, knowing what he was implying but rolled away from him anyway.

"Too tired," she said but she knew she wasn't that convincing. Sure enough Harry's hand played over her ribcage teasingly.

"You sure about that?"

"Harry, we have two children in the house. Its probably not the best time to have rampant and uncontrolled sex."

"Well, if you can manage to be quiet there isn't a problem is there?" he teased. "Plus we're going to have children in the house for the next eighteen years. Can you hold out that long?" She laughed quietly. She loved the way he was around her. "On the other hand, if you don't want to, don't feel like I'm pushing you."

"Harry, when do I ever say no to you?" she replied honestly.

"When you were heavily pregnant," Harry reminded her.

"I was the size of a house, I didn't exactly feel my most attractive self."

"I'm teasing," he said kindly. He kissed her lips softly, gently and reassuringly. She smiled when he parted from her.

"Harry, I'm not exactly… thin. I still have quite a bit of pregnancy weight," she said with a blush.

"I've memorised every part of you," he said in a low voice. "Do you think it bothers me that your body shows where you carried our beautiful daughter for nine months? I love that."

"I love you," Ruth whispered, before her hands snaked around his neck and brought him in for a wonderful kiss. She smiled slightly as she felt one of his hands softly tracing her new shape. He started at her shoulder and drifted lower over her bra, slowly feeling her larger breasts before moving down her body, feeling the curve of her stomach, across her hip and he tightened his hand around her thigh. He privately admitted to himself that she was quite a bit larger than she had been before she fell pregnant. But he also knew that he simply didn't care. She was as beautiful now as she had ever been, perhaps more.

He moved down her neck, sucking and licking her the way he knew she liked. He stroked the inside of her thigh and felt rather than heard her sigh with contentment. He stopped kissing her and watched her face as he pressed his palm in between her legs, feeling her damp heat through the thin fabric. "Mm," she sighed, wriggling slightly urging him to hurry up. He laughed lightly and tugged her knickers down before returning to her, fingers running over her, amazed at how wet she was already.

"You're keen," he whispered into her ear before gently biting her earlobe.

"Can't help it," she breathed, her eyes fluttering closed. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Oh I think I have an idea," he breathed as his fingers played over her in the rhythm he knew she couldn't resist. With his free hand he brushed her hair off of her face and watched her face intensely as she came powerfully.

"Oh God Harry," she whispered as he smiled at her.

"You alright there?"

"I feel a little selfish actually," she said. "Just lying here while you touch me like this."

"I love nothing more than pleasuring you, trust me," he said with a smile. She reached for him and wrapped her hand around his penis firmly.

"Are you sure about that?" He groaned loudly. "Sh," she urged, not wanting the children to wake.

"I just can't help it," he whispered. "You drive me insane."

"Good to know," she said as her fingertips kept teasing him.

"Stop," he breathed. "I'll be useless for the rest of the night if you carry on." She smiled wickedly, glad that she still had this effect on him after all this time. He moved so he was hovering over her and kissed her lips slowly as he reached underneath her and unclipped her bra, throwing it to the floor as her breasts pushed against his bare chest. He moved down her body and started flicking his tongue over her sensitive flesh, appreciating her larger than normal assets as he continued softly.

"I need you," she said after a few moments of this exquisite torture. Ever so slowly he entered her, making it last as long as possible, to be sure that she felt every inch of him.

"Its been far too long since we've done this," she whispered as she arched her back.

"Agreed," he breathed as he nudged into her a little deeper. She held in her moan with difficulty.

"Stop treating me like I'm going to break," Ruth begged breathlessly. "Please, faster, please."

Who was he to deny her? It turned frantic, fast and passionate incredibly quickly. She felt him climax inside her and bit her lip to keep in her moan of complaint. She'd been so close to the edge, just hadn't gone over. He withdrew from her slowly and she sighed, wriggling slightly as she turned over.

"You didn't…?"

"It doesn't matter," she said with a slight smile.

"Of course it does," he countered quickly. Before she could say a word she felt his hands sliding up her legs and parting her thighs gently but firmly. Then she didn't want to object as he touched her so perfectly, making her squirm delightfully. It didn't take long for her to explode with feeling. She covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her moans of delight.  
>By the time she opened her eyes Harry was watching her with a proud look on his face for getting her in that state. She pulled the duvet over her body happily and turned to her husband. "Thank you," she whispered kissing him softly.<p>

"You're more than welcome," he said with a wicked grin. She laughed as she rolled on top of him and settled into sleep, feeling his hand resting comfortingly on the small of her back.


	17. Chapter 17

_A couple of people have left this prompt for me, but its taken me a long time to write it. Very nervous about this attempt but I hope someone enjoys it._

* * *

><p>Ruth was sitting in bed reading her book. Or at least trying to. Her mind kept drifting to Harry who was in Northern Ireland on an operation. He was safe but he'd been there for three weeks and she missed him terribly. They had been together for nearly six months and this was the first time he'd ever gone away for an extended period of time. Deciding she was never going to read anything further while her brain was so deeply caught in thoughts of Harry, she shut her book with a snap. At that moment her phone rang and she picked it up quickly. "Hi," she said in a soft voice, knowing who would be calling her at this time of night.<p>

"Waiting up for me were you?" Harry asked voice laced with amusement.

"I miss you," she replied, avoiding the question.

"It won't be much longer and I'll be home with you," he said.

"I know," she replied smiling. "I'm looking forward to it already."

"I'm glad I have that effect on you," he said and without even seeing him she knew what expression he'd have on his face. A slight smile with sparkling eyes burning with suppressed passion. "So tell me what are you wearing?"

"Harry!"

"Go on, give me a visual I can keep in mind," he said with half a laugh in his voice.

"Alright," she said slowly. "That black T shirt I always sleep in, and my underwear. I'm in bed."

"Give me a bit more detail Ruth."

"Okay, right," Ruth said thinking at the same time as the blush stained her cheeks. She took a moment before she felt confident enough to speak. "The white bra with the sheer back that you like. That you always run your hands over the straps before taking it off of me. And navy blue coloured knickers. Will that do?"

"Much better," he said. She could hear him smile, and knew he was picturing her wearing the clothes she'd described. "I wish I was with you. I'd run my hands up your smooth legs and up your body until I was feeling under your T shirt."

"Harry, no… I can't do this over the phone," she said, overcome with embarrassment.

"You're the most intelligent woman I've ever known," Harry replied. "You can do anything if you set your mind to it, I know you can." Ruth laughed at the compliment, knowing he was trying to persuade her.

"You're sure this is an encrypted phone line?" she asked, wanting to double check.

"Of course I am. Its been fine for three weeks, you know that."

"Well… okay. I'll give it a go then," she said slowly and could almost see his smile.

"Take your shirt off," he said quickly, his voice already lowering a couple of notches to that soft silky husky tone she found so irresistible. Because he used that voice she only hesitated for a second before removing it. Harry heard the dull ruffling noise as she took it off and felt elated that he'd broken through her inhibitions.

She picked up the phone and her breathing was slightly heavier. "Okay, the t shirts off," she said.

"Good," he replied. "I want you to imagine I'm there with you right now, my hands trailing gently over your waist."

"Right," she said. "My fingertips are brushing over my side."

"I'm kissing you, and I push my thumbs under the back of your bra, stroking your skin."

"God I wish you were here," she said fervently as her free hand followed his instruction.

"So do I," he said. "Tell me what you're doing."

She sighed but then acquiesced. "I'm holding the phone between my shoulder and ear, so both of my hands are free. I'm touching my ribcage and gently running fingers over myself. I've moved my right hand so… so its cupping my breast."

"I'd love to picture you with your bra off, but I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with." Ruth surprised herself by her willingness to remove the garment.

"Hang on," she said, dropping the phone as she took off the item of clothing in question. Her nipples were already hard, just from his voice and she was intensely interested as to what else he could do to her while hundreds of miles away. "Right, my bra's on the floor and my right hand is covering my breast, thumb running over my flesh.

"You have no idea what that image of you is doing to me," he said in a somewhat strained voice.

"Now I'm curious," she teased with a smile. "Go on and tell me."

"My trousers have suddenly got very tight," he admitted to her. She let out a very un Ruth-like giggle. "Laughing isn't exactly conducive to a mans ego," he told her.

"I'm laughing at the situation," she said as her thumb ran over her hardened nipple. "We're both miles away because of our stupid jobs and all I want is to have you here, pinning me to the bed, kissing every inch of me."

"I'm sure we'll arrange that in the near future," he said in a sultry voice that convinced her he wanted her just as much as she needed him. "How do you feel?"

"Like I want you," she replied quickly, without thinking too much about her answer.

"I want you to move your hand lower, and feel if you're ready for me," he demanded. She felt surprised that she had no hesitation in moving so her hand skimmed her stomach before going into her knickers and feeling her dampness.

"Mm, yeah," she said slightly breathlessly as her fingers started going to her most sensitive spots.

"I'd say I'm ready for you, definitely."

"Tell me what you're doing," Harry replied quickly, and from his sharp breathing, she could tell he was turned on too. "Put me on speaker if you need to."

"I could hang up," she teased.

"You wouldn't dare," he said with conviction. "You want to do this as much as I want to hear it, I know you."

She smiled as her fingers started to speed up. "Alright then. I'm gently stroking myself, getting closer and closer to my clitoris. The way you do it when you're here and you want to tease me.

"Go on…" Harry breathed and she knew his eyes were closed as he pictured her writhing on their mattress.

"I'm brushing my thumb lightly over my clitoris. Oh God." Her breathing became very ragged as she sped up, unable to stop now. Harry didn't say a word, just listened to her familiar breathing as she got closer and closer to climax. Harry couldn't help it, he started to run a hand along his length, imagining it was her fingers on his most sensitive places. When she was with him, she made him feel so desired and wanted. On the other end of the phone she got to the point where she just needed a push over the edge and seemed unable to give it to herself.

"Go on, come for me Ruth," he breathed into the phone. That combined with the pressure on her clitoris made her orgasm immediately. The erotic noises she was making gave him the push he needed to follow her.

"Oh Harry…" she whispered as she slowly came down from her high. "I need you here as soon as physically possible," she said once English seemed possible again. "That was really good but you do it so much better."

"Good to know I still have a use."

"Good to know I still have such an impressive effect on you."

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"Your voice changes when you've climaxed. So don't lie, I can tell."

"Alright, I admit it," he said with a smile. She smiled too as she curled up in the duvet and listened to him breathe.

"You better come home soon," she said.

"Don't worry," he replied. "I can't stay away from you for too much longer. I'll go insane."

"Good, that's what I like to hear," she said. "I'm going to go to sleep."

"Night," he said in a low whisper. "I'll be home by the end of the week, I promise."

"Love you," she said.

"Love you too." Ruth disconnected the call and curled up happily, shutting her eyes and dreaming of Harry, hoping he'd be home soon. She couldn't bear it if he wasn't.

* * *

><p><em>Phone sex was the prompt. Really not sure I like this though.<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_This is the M rated chapter people requested from Loss. It will help if you read that first._

* * *

><p>She pressed her body against his as the kiss continued. She felt a thrill as one of her shirt buttons came undone at his fingers, creating a deeper V neck in the shirt. His fingertips played across her revealed skin and he parted from her lips as another button was undone. Eyes staying connected he steadily opened the shirt until a line of pale porcelain skin was revealed down her centre, stopping at the top of her white knickers. He waited for her to object but she said nothing, so using both hands he parted the material and saw her nearly naked body for the first time. Ruth pulled her arms out of the item of clothing and threw it to the floor before turning back to him. For long minutes he let only his eyes feast on her, wanting to savour it. She was even more tempting and beautiful than his deepest fantasies of her, and that was saying something he admitted to himself.<p>

"Harry, you're not saying anything," she said nervously as his eyes reached the flair of her waist.

"You're breathtaking," he whispered as his eyes worked their way back up to hers. "Absolutely stunning." She blushed slightly but was smiling when she lowered herself for another searing kiss. Their chests were pushing against one another as their arms tightened around their backs. The feel of her breasts against him was incredibly arousing and he was already getting hard, just from that contact. It had been so many years since he had touched a woman that just this close touch was incredibly stimulating. He stopped kissing her for a moment and rolled her onto her back. Her beautiful blue eyes were looking at him with total trust and he wondered what he had ever done to deserve her looking at him that way. He manoeuvred himself slightly and then lowered his head to taste her breasts slowly. He licked and sucked her flesh gently, ignoring her nipples until her breathing had become incredibly heavy. He stroked her flesh before taking one hard nipple into his mouth and sucking with a firm pressure. She made a delightful mewling noise that made Harry's heart skip a beat or two.

He moved to work on her other neglected breast as his free hand followed a path down her stomach and inside her knickers, starting to touch her softly. "Oh God," she said hoarsely, the sensations he was creating were incredible. After a minute or two he felt her entire body become tense and then she cried out as her orgasm hit her. He slowed his touch down, just gently stroking her as she came down from her high. Her eyes opened and she looked at his face happily.

"That was amazing."

"We don't have to do anything else…" he started.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said with half a smile. "I'm not nearly finished yet." She pushed him onto his back and hovered over his chest, kissing her way southwards. He felt her fingernails scrape his hips as she pulled his boxer shorts off. It was disorientating for him, because he knew she was touching his legs, but couldn't feel it. Her hands were rising on his calf's as she loomed over him, over his knees until halfway up his thighs he could feel her once more. He must have jerked slightly because she looked up at his face. "You can feel from there?" she asked, a finger tracing patterns halfway up his thigh.

"Yes," he said, slightly breathlessly. She smiled a teasing smile he'd never seen from her before as her hand wrapped around his erection tightly. He groaned as her hands quickly worked over him. He was getting perilously close to the edge. "No, wait," he breathed. "Not like this." She smiled a very un-Ruth like smile and pulled her knickers off before straddling him very quickly. She leaned over him and kissed him passionately as he stroked her hair softly. They both moaned as she pulled herself onto his length. He concentrated on not climaxing immediately. The feel of her damp warmth surrounding him was incredible.

"Are you okay?" she asked breathlessly. He hadn't moved once.

"God yes," he said, stroking her back as she moved over him. After that, it didn't last very long. Both wanting this for so many years meant that neither could hold out for any length of time at all. Getting close to release, he reached down and massaged her clitoris gently, making her cry out in pleasure as she came powerfully over him. He followed a few seconds later. She collapsed on top of him, still joined and completely exhausted. He brushed a hand through her hair, rousing her from semi consciousness and she shuffled over to the other side of the bed, falling into sleep immediately. He watched her beautiful face and wondered what this extraordinary woman wanted with the likes of him. But he couldn't dwell on it for too long before he slipped into sleep too.

* * *

><p><em>Hope it wasn't too disappointing!<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**As requested by Loubelle 04, here's the extra M rated chapter from The watcher. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Their lips were pressing against each other as Ruth's back was against his office wall, her hand against his chest. Her heart was thundering as he drew away, his eyes almost black as they burned with a smouldering passion into hers. He lowered his head and started kissing her neck as she tilted her head so his lips could caress more of her skin. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that the grid was suddenly and shockingly empty. And she did not care one tiny bit. One of his hands rose up and gently pulled her hair out of the way as his lips and tongue tasted the landscape of her throat. Her breathing was heavy but she couldn't slow it down. The sensations he was giving her were just… incredible. He had moved to her collarbone and she gasped as he nipped her skin between his teeth lightly, not enough to hurt and she wondered how much practice he'd had at that as he straightened up. He kept eye contact with her as his index finger ran over the V line her blouse created. He reached the bottom of the V and then moved his head so he could gently feel her left breast as her breath caught.<p>

"Is this okay?" he asked, not moving even a fraction of an inch.

"More than," she said with a smile. He closed the gap and intended to kiss her when two of her fingers covered his lips quickly, breaking the contact before it had even started. "I think, maybe we should move this to somewhere that isn't your office."

He studied her for a moment, wondering if she was backing out. Changing her mind. Pushing him away. He couldn't bear it. As if reading his mind she smiled and leant towards him and bit his earlobe lightly as his hand settled on the small of her back as she whispered into his ear, her voice reverberating through his entire being. "I may be being horribly brazen but I have a bed at my house. Less than ten minutes away." She kissed his cheek before drawing away and he looked at her slightly flushed face and sparkling blue eyes that would not look away from him.

"I didn't know you were so forward," he murmured as his hand stroked her waist lightly.

"I just worked out what I wanted, that's all," she said quietly.

"If you're sure, then lets go," he whispered, kissing her cheek and breathing in her scent before drawing back. She grabbed his hand and squeezed once before letting go and leaving his office. He was stunned into immobility for a moment before he quickly followed her.

* * *

><p>The car journey to her house wasn't exactly comfortable, but it wasn't the level of awkward they were used to either. "How is it you know where I live?" Ruth asked as he switched the engine off outside her house.<p>

"I had to have your house checked out didn't I?" Harry said. "I had a look when you arrived back from Cyprus just to make sure you were safe. I wasn't prying."

"Its fine," she said with a smile. "Its sort of nice, you were watching out for me. In a slightly stalker-ish way," she added with a smile as she unlocked her front door. No sooner had the door closed than Ruth found herself pushed up against it as Harry's lips found hers in a passionate and demanding kiss. He tried speaking but she was kissing him so intensely she couldn't hear him. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

"We don't have to do this," he said quietly, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"You wouldn't be here, if I didn't want this," she said, her blue eyes sparkling in the dimness of the hall. Then she started worrying. "Unless… you don't want…"

"Believe me, I am trying to stop myself from ripping your clothes off with every second that passes," he said breathing heavily.

"So don't stop yourself," she said, biting her lip was the only sign of her nervousness. He closed the gap and kissed her intensely, her hand raised to cup his face gently. His arms tightened around her as he walked backwards in the general direction of the stairs.

"Which ones your bedroom?" he asked breathlessly before kissing her again as his foot hit the bottom stair.

"First door at the top of the stairs," Ruth breathed when her lips were free for a second. Getting up the stairs while kissing each other was an interesting event, involving lots of fumbling as the slowly got to the first floor of her house while kicking their shoes off. Neither of them cared it was barely six in the evening, neither cared that they couldn't remember the last time they ate because this was far more important. Ruth turned and opened her door as Harry kept kissing her neck eagerly. Ruth gasped as she felt the floor leave as Harry picked her up and put her on the bed. He loomed over her and kissed her softly, taking his time as his hand traced her waist. Then pushed the hem of her blouse up, touching pale skin slowly, making her gasp at the contact. Very slowly, almost painfully slowly he unbuttoned her blouse, kissing skin as it was revealed. Then he stopped.

"What?" she asked, catching his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, his index finger tracing a scar on her side.

"Oh," she said simply. She'd become so used to her scar there that it hadn't occurred to her Harry wouldn't know it was there. "I was in Paris, after Cotterdam. I got in the way of someone dangerous. I shouldn't have been out at that time of night in a rough area of the city, and I got stabbed and they took all the money I had on me at the time."

"Oh God," he said in a hoarse voice. "That looks like it was deep," he added, his eyes returning to the pink scar.

"It was," she said. "I really should have got stitches but I didn't go to the hospital because I'd only just left London and I didn't want to draw attention to myself. So I patched myself up. It didn't hit anything serious, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry," he said. "Sorry that you had to go through it."

"I survived," she said. He lowered his head and kissed her marred skin and she gasped.

"Does that hurt?" he asked concerned.

"No," she said happily. "Just surprised. Don't stop." So he did what she asked. Then he kissed his way back up her body and saw her dark blue bra, paying it attention for the first time. He kissed her lips as his hands sneaked under her back to undo the clasp. In this way they slowly undressed each other, the passionate and desperate kisses of earlier burning away into something more gentle and infinitely more tender. His hands kept skimming over her figure lightly, almost teasingly. Suddenly he felt between her legs, making her gasp as his fingers slid over her wetness. He kissed her neck as he kept toying with her clitoris, making her moan uncontrollably as her fingernails cut into his arms.

"Turn over," he whispered into her ear. She had a moment of surprise but obliged, laying on her side. He stroked her spine once and then entered her firmly, making her mewl with pleasure. He tightened his arms around her waist and kissed her neck as she writhed slightly against him. She had never had sex in this position before but… God it felt good, she thought as he nudged deeper inside her. She leant against his chest as one of his hands cradled her breast softly.

"God Harry…" she breathed as he started moving fasted, their legs tangled together. It was impossible to know where one of them ended and the other began. Then she moaned even louder when he started stroking her clitoris, in time with his thrusts. Almost without warning she arched her back as her muscles tensed and cried out loudly as she climaxed powerfully along his length. The feeling was so intense that he orgasmed straight after her, lips pressed on her neck.

When she came to, she realised her back was stuck to his chest and he was still inside her. "You alright?" he asked groggily.

"Mm," she agreed quietly. "That… was amazing."

"I'm not arguing," he replied, lifting her hair and kissing her neck.

"I can't move," she said.

"Then don't," he replied and she felt his smile against her shoulder. She closed her eyes and wondered if it was possible to feel any happier. "I love you," he whispered, not sure if she was sleeping. Ruth changed her mind, it was possible to feel happier. She reached her hand backwards and stroked his thigh slightly.

"I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

__**This is a little addition to Chapter 19. I had the idea last night, but it'll make more sense if you read that first.**

* * *

><p>Ruth shifted against his chest slightly and moaned quietly. Harry stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to move?"<p>

"No I don't want to but I think I'm going to have to," she said, her muscles contracting around him making him groan. "I'm getting cold." He kissed the back of her neck then drew away from her with a sigh, and they both got under the duvet cover. He pulled her close and kissed her softly and tenderly, a hand on her waist. She let out a squeal as his hand suddenly travelled between her thighs "Harry what are you…? Christ."

He chuckled as his finger started playing over her with a feather light touch and she opened her legs a fraction. Her eyes closed and after a few seconds she realised she was just lying there and letting him touch her so she moved a hand which drifted lazily down his chest until he caught it with his free hand. "No," he said quietly. "This is about you, don't think of me." She wanted to argue but all the words in the world seemed lost to her at that moment in time. Then his fingers moved slightly lower and she sighed. The longer this continued, the harder she found it to keep from crying out with passion. She clasped a hand over her mouth to try and stop herself from making a noise when Harry's free hand gently but firmly removed it.

"Don't hold back," he whispered into her ear. "I want to hear you moan and shout and call my name. So please don't hold back." He planted a brief kiss on her lips before his fingers started playing her again, like a violin and she cried out. But the next moment when he curled two fingers inside her, the noise she made was unlike any she thought she was capable of making. As his fingers curled against her again she tensed as her climax went through her powerfully. Harry watched as she came back down to earth looking utterly exhausted. He kissed her lips and she barely responded to him, her eyes heavy lidded as she was clearly on her high still. She did open her eyes when his stomach started growling. She laughed slightly as he apologised.

"I'm going to get some food if you don't mind?"

"No," she said sleepily. "I'd do it but after that, my legs won't be working for the foreseeable future." He laughed and kissed her once more as she curled up in the duvet looking both peaceful and happy.

When he came back upstairs with a tray she was in exactly the same position, a foot sticking out of the sheets. He thought she was asleep but then she suddenly sat up, the duvet falling from her breasts. She covered herself up but not before he'd got a decent look first. "Bacon," she said as the scent hit her nose.

"It was the only thing you had in your fridge," Harry explained, and she knew he was right. The bacon sandwiches looked delightful but the irony wasn't lost on Ruth.

"We're having breakfast in bed before we've actually gone to sleep," she said picking up her mug of tea. "Not that it's a problem," she added at the look on his face. "Just an observation. You put sugar in that didn't you?" she added as she put her cup of tea on the side.

"Yes, of course I did," Harry said. "You always take sugar."

"I used to," she agreed. "I haven't in a while now."

"Sorry," he said. "You know there's so much I don't know about you," he said sadly as she took a bite of her bacon sandwich.

"You know me," she said quietly. "There may be pieces of my life that you aren't aware of, but I'd say the same for you. I'll never know everything about you, and I accept that."

"That makes me sad," he said honestly. "I want you to trust me."

"I do," she said, a little startled by how serious the conversation had suddenly become. And all from sugar in tea, she thought sadly. "I do trust you, but it isn't something I can quantify. I can't give you the reasons that I trust you, or love you. Its just what's there."

"Okay," he said kissing her slowly. "I love you," he said. She smiled and took his tea, taking a sip.

"Much better," she said happily.

"You are so beautiful," he said after the silence drew out. She blushed slightly. "I mean it," he said. "I don't know what you see in me."

"Good in bed," Ruth said before she could stop herself. He laughed as a hand sneaked under the duvet and squeezed her thigh suggestively.

"Is that all?" he asked with a glint in his eyes and she knew he was only half joking.

"You know its not," she said reassuringly. She put the tray on the floor and then rolled on top of him, her body pressing against his delightfully. "Why do you think I came back to work? It was because of you. No other reason, so kiss me." He didn't need any further incentive and he did.


	21. Chapter 21

**I haven't written anything for a while because I'm completely out of Harry and Ruth ideas sadly. On the other hand, here's some good old fashioned M rated smut. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Harry quietly unlocked the door, putting all the security back in place before taking his coat off. It was early in the morning, about two o'clock but he simply hadn't been able to stay away from Ruth for longer than completely necessary. So once the terrorists had been caught in Edinburgh and questioned, he took the first flight back to London, ignoring the lateness of the hour. Quietly going upstairs so as not to disturb her he pushed open their bedroom door and smiled, seeing her sleeping figure strewn across the bed diagonally so she was taking up most of the space. He kicked his shoes off before slowly leaning over her, being careful to make sure she still slept on.<p>

Softly lifting her hair he kissed the back of her neck inhaling her scent only half forgotten over the past few weeks of being away. His kiss was so light it wasn't enough to rouse her. He held a lock of her dark hair between his fingers feeling its softness before letting it fall back into place. He put his nose into the crook of her neck and breathed in deeply, his fingertips skimming over her bare arm and gently entwining with her fingers. It was very tempting to keep this quiet exploration up for the remaining hours until dawn but the other option was waking her, and that was a very tempting one too. His hand snaked over her waist feeling her warm and desirable skin under the thin fabric of her vest top that she slept in, and that made up his mind for him. He kissed her cheek and whispered "Ruth" gently in her ear.

"Mm?" she said sleepily and turned over so he could see her face properly. He traced the contours of her face lightly and planted a kiss on her lips lightly. "Mm," she said again and he smiled, pushing the duvet down to her waist, eyes feasting on her even in the dim light. He kissed her again slightly longer and felt her gasp as awareness seemed to come back to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as her eyelids fluttered open, a hand resting on his chest.

"I missed you," he said accurately as she smiled. He kissed her again, this time a long and passionate embrace as she was fully awake now. When he drew back for breath he got under the duvet next to her and felt her foot going up and down on his calf slowly. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips before something seemed to occur to her.

"Oh God," she said, her eyes wide.

"What?" he asked, holding her close, thumbs stroking her waist.

"I didn't think you were coming home for a few days yet so I haven't shaved my legs," she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"God, you think I care?" Harry said with an honest smile. She looked at him and seemed to accept that he was being truthful and closed the gap for a long kiss.

"I missed you too," she whispered when they parted.

"Good to hear," he replied. He moved his hand lower and pressed his fingers against her knickers making her moan quietly.

"Its been a lonely three weeks," she said in explanation of how keyed up she was so quickly.

"Believe me, I know," he said pushing against her with more pressure which resulted in her dropping her head to the pillows and closing her eyes. He slipped his hand inside her knickers, moving against her damp curls as she sighed. He kissed her neck as she arched her back, feeling the sensations he was creating run through her bloodstream like a drug. A drug she'd been denied for far too many days.

"Mm…" she said in a loud and passion filled voice. He could see her nipples getting hard through her top and used her free hand to touch them softly. "Harry please…" she moaned as he kept teasing her. He smiled and stroked her to the very edge. She cried out as ecstasy overcame her, muscles spasming as he gently held her. Looming over her he touched her lips with his softly. It was a long gentle kiss and she'd come back down to earth by the time they parted.

"You're wearing far too much," she whispered, her voice heavy and filled with desire as her hand traced his shirt buttons.

"I could say the same to you," he said with a smile. Knowing what he meant she obliged and took her top off, the only remaining item of clothing she wore and lay back down, allowing Harry's eyes to drink her in. He cupped her breasts firmly, relearning her body after so long apart. He lowered his head and sucked on one nipple as she moaned. Very reluctantly she rolled away from him.

"You've already done me," she said biting her lip almost nervously. "Its my turn." Her smiled bloomed into a more confident one as she straddled him, it becoming more annoying than ever before that he was almost fully dressed. She kissed him as his hands lazily drifted up through her tangled hair and down her bare back. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed every part of his chest as it was revealed. As he removed the remnants of his shirt she gasped. There was a large purple mottled bruise on his right shoulder, too big for her palm to cover completely.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Steve MacDonald," he said. "You know from the grid that he hit me."

"That's more than a punch," Ruth said accurately, her fingers gently skimming over it.

"I toned it down because I knew you'd worry," he said accurately.

"I don't like you lying to me," she said, the reproach in her voice very clear.

"I didn't lie to you," Harry said stroking her hair softly. "I said I'd been hit and I said I was fine. Which part of that is a lie? Now shut up and kiss me." She smiled and did just that, feeling a thrill when she felt his erection between her legs. Moving lower she kissed his stomach before unbuckling his belt and quickly stripping him. Without pausing to think she took his erection in her mouth and started working on him the way she knew he couldn't resist, tongue flicking over him seductively.

"Oh Christ, you have to stop," he said in a ragged breath as he felt his climax fast approaching. She didn't reply as her mouth was far too busy, but she entwined her fingers with his hand tightly as she continued. He groaned as he came powerfully. He couldn't resist her at the best of times but after so long apart… She kissed her way back up his chest and rested her head on his uninjured shoulder as he stroked her hair, still breathless.

"Its going to take a while if you want anything else," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"You're safe and home," she said. "That's all I wanted." He appreciated the sentiment and closed his eyes heavily. "But I seem to remember I have very effective methods of persuasion," she teased, biting his earlobe as her voice reverberated through him. A half smile formed on his face as he felt slight stirrings of passion once more. Just the thought of being inside her incredible warmth for the first time in weeks was enough to make him hard again. Especially as her fingertips had started trailing over him. "That was bloody quick," she whispered into his neck as her fingers moved to trace random patterns on his chest, her leg draped over his.

"Yes well you do something to me," Harry said kissing her head. She didn't wait any longer, she straddled him again, stroked his penis a couple of times and then lowered herself onto him, making them both groan loudly. Her breathing was erratic and she gasped at the feeling when she rolled her hips closer to him. She leaned over him and they kissed passionately, with a desperate need that could not be put into words. Ruth gasped in surprise as he flipped them over. She smiled as he loomed over her, but her smile turned into a moan as Harry thrust into her hard. She'd forgotten quite how exquisite this felt and she arched her back as he moved inside her again.

"Oh God Harry…" she whispered unable to control herself. Her legs were tight around him and she could feel another climax fast approaching. He kissed her neck as her muscles clenched and she cried out under him. He came a few seconds later with a moan. He collapsed next to her, a mess of tangled sweaty limbs. She half smiled when she felt him kiss her lips.

"Welcome home."


	22. Chapter 22

**A little addition to Jealousy, chapter six. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ruth smiled as she opened the bathroom door, feeling Harry's presence just behind her. Before the door could close he kissed the back of her neck, his arms tight around her waist, pushing the fabric of her blouse up a couple of inches as his fingers danced over her bare skin. She left his delightful touch reluctantly and switched the shower on. "It takes about five minutes to warm up," she explained with a smile.<p>

"Five minutes…" he said in a low voice like honey. "Better hurry up then," he said before his lips became engaged with hers in a deep, knee weakening kiss. She reached for his jacket, quickly pushing it to the floor just before she reached for the buttons on his shirt. Very quickly they were stripping each other with kisses and smiles and laughter. Her heart felt so light she couldn't help the look on her face as she stepped into the now hot water of the shower. Harry followed, completely mesmerised by her figure. She was even more beautiful than he'd dreamed, he had discovered that the day before, but the water was glistening on her skin, making her full breasts look even more desirable. Before he could think about it, he lowered his head and took one hard nipple in his mouth making her quietly moan. He loved the sound so much he sucked harder and she cried out again.

He smiled and turned his attention to her other breast as she pulled his head closer to her wet skin. He could do this forever, but on the other hand there were other parts of her he wanted to explore. He straightened up and kissed her passionately, the water pouring down their bodies as they wrapped around each other. He reached around her for the body wash and started lathering Ruth's body as she sighed. Harry breathed in the scent which he had been intoxicated by for years. Now he knew what caused that slightly floral scent whenever she walked into a room. But he only dreamed that he would be the one to brush the soapy suds over her chest, across the dip of her waist as his fingers explored her wonderfully. Then he moved his hand southwards and dipped his fingers inside her as she mewled and her eyes closed. She was already wet for him and he pushed into her forcefully.

"Oh Christ Harry," she breathed as the water beat down on them both. She wrapped all her limbs around him tightly as he pushed her against the wall. He was trying to make this last as long as possible but was already so close to the edge from her body wrapped around him. He reached down and massaged her clitoris quickly "Oh!" she cried out. Suddenly she tensed as she climaxed powerfully. He kissed her neck as he followed just a few seconds later. He groaned against her skin as they both stilled. Before Ruth it had been so long since he'd had a woman, but as she reached around to switch the water off he thought that it had been infinitely worth the wait.

"God Harry," she breathed as she left the shower and picked up two towels, throwing Harry one. He approached her again and put his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply.

"You have no idea how much I love that scent on you," he said in a whisper, his voice reverberating through her. She smiled and raised his head so she could kiss him properly. It was a long time before they parted.


	23. Chapter 23

**The extra M rated chapter from History. Would help to read that first.**

* * *

><p>"This is about me and you," she said in a voice just above a whisper. "Nothing else." She looked slightly nervous at being so forward so he pulled her down to him and kissed her like his life depended on it as hands started wandering.<p>

"Tell me if it gets too much for you," he said breathlessly. She nodded once, smiled and then kissed him again.

Their tongues were tangling wonderfully together and he pulled her close against his chest. His shirt was incredibly creased by this point but he didn't care. She backed away from him, smiling as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Her eyes connected with his as her fingers were busy and he knew she wanted this. She pulled the fabric aside and gasped. His left shoulder, where Tom Quinn had shot him looked really bad. Pink puckered skin about the size of her palm. "I had no idea it was that bad," she said, her fingertips gently going over the scar.

"He missed my lung," Harry said practically. "It could be worse." She stroked the scar while thinking to herself. His scars were all over his chest, displaying the fact he was lucky to be alive. Her own scars were private and internal but just as real and they both rarely shared them with anyone else. "Ruth?" he asked. She looked in his eyes and realised that she had been stock still for quite a few seconds. She smiled at the thought of the trust between them and kissed the gunshot wound as he stroked her hair. His hands drifted down her body and his thumbs started playing with the black lace of her bra slowly, almost questioningly. She straightened up and looked in his eyes, nodding once. His hands reached around her and quickly dispensed with the garment. She let out a gasp of surprise as he suddenly flipped her over onto her back. He cradled her face as they kissed while their naked chests pushed together.

He lowered his head and stroked her breasts before taking a nipple in his mouth as she sighed, her hands urging him on. She was breathing heavily and he drew away for a second. "Oh God no, don't stop," she said quickly. He chuckled lightly and moved up, kissing her neck as his hand drifted lower inside her knickers. She gasped as he started intimately stroking her. He went slowly, wanting to see what she liked. He knew he'd hit the right spot because she suddenly arched her back and moaned loudly. He did it again, speeding up slightly, watching her face as she got lost in the height of passion. He pushed a finger inside her and stroked her inner walls just right and she came powerfully at his touch, crying out loudly. He held her and stroked her softly as she came down from her high.

"You alight there?" he whispered, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"More than," she replied.

"Good," he said, kissing her lips briefly. He got a shock when he felt her hands drift downwards and squeeze his bum suggestively. Without saying a word, he knew what she wanted. He quickly removed his boxers and her knickers, and without any further preliminary entered her.

"Mmm," she moaned quietly, her hands skimming over his body lightly. He felt thrills of electricity run through him and he was torn between the desire to make it as slow as possible, and the wish to take her hard and fast. She reached for his hand, as if knowing what he was thinking and she held it tight. "More," she said quietly. He nudged a little further inside her damp warmth and she moaned quietly with pleasure. After that it didn't last long, he simply couldn't hold out, no matter how good he wanted to make it for her. He reached down and touched her clitoris to make them orgasm together. Her muscles clenched around him and he groaned as he climaxed too.

He rolled off of her, but their bodies were still joined together. She opened her eyes and was looking at him with total trust. A trust he didn't feel he altogether deserved. She reached for him and kissed him lightly. In the quiet morning light he eventually pulled away from her making them both sigh.

Her head was on his chest and he was stroking her hair gently. "Are you…"

"I swear to God, if you ask me if I'm okay, I am going to chuck you out of my house so fast you won't have time to blink," she said quickly.

"Alright then," he said with a smile kissing the top of her head.


	24. Chapter 24

**The extra M rated chapter from Destined to be together. Would definetly help to read that first and I'm not in love with this either but here goes!**

* * *

><p>As soon as he opened her bedroom door she kissed him, with a lot more confidence than he expected. He held her close, his hands feeling the contours of her waist. She continued removing his shirt as best she could when they were so pressed together. His hands slid upwards and reached the zip of her dress. He'd only pulled it down an inch when she backed away. "Ruth?" he questioned.<p>

"Look Harry, I'm… not in the best of shape," she said. "I still have some pregnancy weight. I'm not like I was last time." Harry didn't reply.

Instead he pulled the zip down slowly parting the fabric. Then he pushed the dress to the floor and she stepped out of it. He looked over her body, eyes lingering on her full breasts and her waist which looked to be begging to be caressed. "Ruth, I remember everything about that night four years ago. Vividly," he said in a voice like honey. "And I'm not going to lie to you. You are bigger than what you were then." His fingertips moved over her white bra softly. "Gorgeous," he whispered. His hand then moved down to her stomach, which he did admit to himself was larger than previously. "This shows where you carried our daughter. How could you think I'd mind it?" His fingers moved lower to the stretch marks on her lower stomach, softly touching them. He bent down and kissed her stomach gently as she gasped. He could tell from her deep breathing that her eyes were closed as he continued, his hands moving over her waist.

"Harry…" she breathed. He straightened up and kissed her passionately. He could tell from her response that her guard had been completely dropped. Just so eager and her restraint had vanished. She pushed his shirt off and her hands started work on his belt as their mouths stayed locked. He knew she'd managed it because he groaned loudly as she took his hardening erection in her palm. He set his lips on her neck, sucking and nipping as she worked quickly over him.

"Oh God," he breathed into her flesh. She smiled as she kept going, knowing he was close and then he backed a step or two away. "You're evil," he breathed and she smiled wickedly. It took quite a few seconds, but eventually he got himself under control. She smiled as he pushed her to the mattress and trapped her hands with his as he kissed her passionately. Then he reached for her bra and quickly disposed of it, throwing it to the floor. Without preamble he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, the way she'd liked last time. Judging from her moaning, he was still hitting the right spots. His right hand drifted lower and dipped through her damp folds.

"Harry…" she breather and he drew back from her breasts to watch her face as he intimately pleasured her. He stroked her to the very edge and then stopped. "Now who's evil?" she breathed, too tired to do much of anything else. Harry stopped for a second, debating whether to keep going as he was doing and watch her face as she climaxed or taste her sweetness as she spasmed in ecstasy. Quickly he lowered himself and ran his tongue over her as she cried out quietly. She was already so close to the edge, it being so long since she'd been with a man that it didn't take long before she tensed and then covered her own mouth so she didn't scream out with her orgasm. He lay on the pillows next to her and stroked her hair softly as she came back to earth.

"Thank you," she whispered with a smile. He laid on top of her, wearing only his boxers and kissed her slowly as hands skimmed flesh. "Wait a second," she whispered. He backed off and watched her as he waited for her to continue. She leaned away from him, reaching for her bedside drawer. When she laid back down again she had a condom in her hand. "I don't want to get pregnant again. I love Lily and I wouldn't have it any other way but…" Harry put his hand over her mouth to make her be quiet.

"Of course," he said and kissed the tip of her nose making her smile. Her hands skimmed lower and she pulled his boxers off, her fingernails scratching his bum as she did so. He kissed her deeply and passionately. Eventually he stopped to put the condom on, a task made more difficult on his concentration by Ruth's wandering hands. He stopped her, replacing her teasing smile with a pant of ecstasy as he entered her firmly. Her arms floated down, resting softly on his back and urging him on in the silence. He kissed her neck and could feel her rapid pulse through his lips. He nudged inside her deeper, making her gasp slightly.

"Thank God it's as good as I remember," Ruth said with a slight smile.

"If you can still speak in full sentences I'm not doing my job properly," he said as he withdrew and then pushed back into her.

"Oh...God... Harry," she breathed.

"Much better," he said nuzzling into her neck as he assaulted her senses. He thrust into her hard, making her moan repeatedly. And he kept going until he made every word vanish from her head except his name. He was so close to the edge he knew he wouldn't last long. She reached up and caressed his face as he slowed.

"God, I can't last long Ruth," he admitted in a harsh whisper. She smiled and pulled him close, her hands on his bum to urge him on. He reached down and touched her clitoris lightly, sending a surge into her nerve endings as they climaxed together. He collapsed on top of her as their heavy breathing came back to normal. "You okay there?" he asked quietly.

"Mm," she agreed quietly. She moaned quietly as he left her completely. She collapsed on the mattress, completely spent as he disposed of the condom before getting back in bed. She nuzzled against him, feeling very satisfied and happy. She couldn't have moved now if her life had depended on it. And lying in Harry's arms was just where she wanted to be.


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm just going to check on Lucy," Harry said as they both went into his bedroom. "I would rather like us not to be distracted." She nodded as he left and she sat down on the bottom of the bed. She was actually in Harry's bedroom with all the implications of that scenario. She wanted this badly, but it didn't cancel out how nervous she was. What if after all this time it was a let down? What if she didn't live up to the standards he was used to? Forcibly pushing these unwelcome thoughts aside, she kicked her shoes off as a sort of preliminary. They weren't going to be needed after all. She pressed her bare feet into the soft carpet and put her hand to her neck, where Harry had kissed her skin so passionately. By the time her hand dropped back to her side, Harry had returned. He was watching her as if she was going to run, and then he noticed her shoes which had been cast aside. He approached her slowly and dipped down to plant a light kiss on her lips.

"We don't have to…" he said quietly. She shook her head slightly. With his reappearance and the blazing look of passion in his eyes, her confidence had returned.

"Well its taken eight years for us to get here. Are you backing out on me at the last minute?" she teased. He paused because he couldn't believe this. Ruth, his Ruth was being flirtatious. Nothing thrilled him more and he kissed her passionately, pushing her backwards on the bed so his body covered hers. He entwined his fingers with hers gently and held them above her head while he continued to kiss her. The kiss turned from deep and passionate to soft and gentle. Her hands floated down to his back. He drew away and looked into her eyes, stroking her face.

"What?" she asked, her eyes taking on a look of worry as he continued to concentrate on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quietly. "You're so beautiful." She blushed a vivid red, and he could tell that she was unused to compliments like this. "I mean it." She leaned forward and kissed his lips briefly, a smile on her face. He stroked her hair before his hands shifted lower and started to unbutton her blouse painfully slowly, revealing tempting expanses of her pale skin. She was wearing a green lace bra and his mouth went dry. He had never before thought of green as an erotic colour. But when she was wearing it… He closed his eyes, trying to control himself. On one hand he wanted to take her hard and fast and hear her cry out under him as quickly as possible. On the other, he wanted to make this last forever. Ruth sighed and sat up, bored of his mindless staring.

"What is it?" she said bluntly.

"I'm trying… to control myself," he said slowly, his eyes still darting all over her. "Its proving surprisingly difficult."

She smiled at him. "I want you to touch me," she whispered. Not being one to ever say no to her, he pushed her back on the bed and caressed her waist as he kissed her firmly. He felt a jolt as her hands went under the fabric of his shirt, her fingernails scraping at his back. He reached underneath her body and unclipped her bra. He looked deep into her eyes as he pulled the fabric away. Then he leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, making her half gasp, half moan, her fingers clutching his head to her body.

"Oh Harry…" she breathed quietly. He stopped licking and teasing her when he felt her hands trying to rid him of his shirt. She seemed very impatient so he helped and quickly threw the fabric to the floor. Her eyes ran all over his upper body, barely concealing the lust there. He knew he bared the signs of his career all over his body, with the scars he carried. He hoped she wouldn't mind. She was studying him carefully and her fingertips traced an old scar starting from just above his hip and going right across his stomach. "How?"

"Not now," he whispered. She smiled and nodded, her hand slowly dropping from him. He pressed her into the mattress as he kissed her again, tongues caressing and exploring, bare skin sparking against each other as their arms held on tightly. Ruth froze as she heard the zip on her skirt parting.

"Is this…" Harry said quietly, his hoarse voice fading.

"Yes," she said in just as gentle a voice. She wriggled out of her skirt and gasped as Harry touched her thighs, his palms heading higher to the green lace she still wore.

"They match," he whispered.

"I know," she replied. "I wasn't planning this. I just… oh Harry…" He had sneaked his fingers under the elastic and touched her intimate folds very carefully, wanting to see what she liked. Judging by the way her fingernails were cutting into his shoulders he was hitting the right spots. She moaned loudly, a noise he delighted in hearing, but he didn't want Lucy disturbed.

"Sh," he said quietly as his fingers stroked her closer to the edge. He covered her lips with his own as her climax hit, swallowing her cries of ecstasy as she quivered underneath him. She stilled completely and he stroked her face as she came back to herself.

"Hi," she said quietly, a satisfied smile on her face. He kissed her softly before quickly removing what was left of his clothes. He had a question lingering in his eyes. She smiled and leaned upwards, capturing his lips with hers and he entered her firmly, making her gasp. "God that feels good," she whispered breathlessly.

He could do no more than groan because it felt much, much better than good. Her warmth enveloping him was incredible. Her fingers were laced behind his head, silently urging him on. He thrust into her firmly and she gasped at the feeling. He nipped her earlobe lightly and whispered "I can't hold back." Her only response was to smile and pull him closer to her. Skin was meeting everywhere and it felt so good.

After a few minutes he was dangerously close to orgasm, so he reached down and touched her clitoris softly. Then he sped up, waiting for a reaction from her. He got one. Her muscles clenched tightly around him and she let out a soft moan in his ear. That moan from her pushed him over the edge, and he climaxed just after her, stroking her hair as he stilled inside her.

He rolled over, but made sure they were still joined and pulled her with him. She laughed lightly, her spirit happy and her heart full. She rubbed her nose against his softly and smiled again. "Why did it take us eight years to do that?"

"I have no idea," Harry replied quietly, his hands drifting down to her hips, holding her firmly. He nudged into her a little deeper and she moaned.

"I need sleep before going again," she whispered tiredly and he laughed in her ear.

"I'm glad you said that, because I don't think I've got another round in me," he said, finally leaving her.

"Rubbish," she said, wrapping herself into his chest, arms tightening. "You just want me to compliment your virility."

"Well there might be that to it as well," he admitted, making her laugh. "After all, I do have a few years on you."

Underneath the teasing, she knew he was genuinely concerned that she hadn't enjoyed it. She ran her foot over his calf and smiled. "You've got nothing to worry about Harry. Trust me." He kissed her tangled hair and then collapsed next to her on the pillows. As she slipped into sleep, a tired smile stayed on her face.


	26. Chapter 26

**Using The ChicaChic's idea here. Plot very loose, VERY M rated fluff and smut.**

* * *

><p>Ruth stared at the ceiling feeling very frustrated with both Harry and herself. How had she allowed herself to get in this position? She couldn't move more than a couple of inches and was reduced to staring at the ceiling. And with her wrists trussed up to the bedposts, she couldn't scratch her nose either, much to her displeasure as it was itching and getting annoying. She closed her eyes and remembered half an hour before when she had insisted she leave Harry's house.<p>

"Harry, I shouldn't be here anyway," Ruth said, trying quickly to pack the meager bag of belongings she had with her.

"You're not leaving," he said firmly. "Not like this."

"I'm not staying here while your daughter implies I'm a whore either," Ruth said firmly, looking for her mobile which for some reason wasn't in her pocket.

"Ruth," he said in a firm tone which made her look up at him. His hand was on her wrist and she felt herself burning from the touch. Her eyes were drawn to his waiting to speak. "I'm sorry," he breathed and it took a second for her to realise what he was apologising for. He had taken her wrist and tied it to the bedpost with his tie.

"Harry! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Ruth, I'm so sorry," he repeated, and with a speed which proved he had been a spook for more than half his lifetime she found her pushed to the mattress, her other wrist clasped to the bedpost before she could so much as blink. "I'll deal with Catherine. I want to talk to you when she leaves." Without looking at her more than necessary he closed the door, leaving her looking at the ceiling, frustration boiling in her veins.

Which was where she found herself half an hour later. What on earth had possessed Harry to tie her to the bed in his spare room? Not that she had never imagined being tied to Harry's bed but in much more pleasant circumstances. She was staying in his house because her own had been broken into. Nothing serious had been taken but she was waiting for the security to be back up to scratch and didn't want to stay there while Malcolm was upgrading everything. And Harry had offered her his spare room. By the time they'd finished work it was rather late to be looking for a hotel and she had agreed. Everything had been fine until Catherine had turned up this evening, voicing very inappropriate things about the woman sharing her fathers house.

Ruth wondered how long it would take to calm Catherine down. She felt like she'd been tied to the bed for about an hour, but she realised that her imagination was playing tricks on her. It couldn't have been that long. When Harry got up here she was going to shout at him. And she did not shout very often at all, so that was saying something about how angry she was. She wasn't a possession, or something to be kept until he tired of it. The more she thought about it, the madder she got, so she decided to try and think about something else instead. As soon as she came to that decision Harry opened the door, looking at her as she turned her head to watch him.

"Untie me," she said firmly.

"I'm sorry," he said, approaching the bed. "Your house is clearly not safe at the moment. I couldn't let you leave, and you weren't seeing reason."

"So the only other option was to tie me to your furniture?" Ruth asked in disbelief. "What were you thinking!"

Harry swallowed and didn't reply. She seemed unaware that as she had been lying there, her knee length skirt had been hitched up a few inches from her movements, trying to disentangle her hands, showing a fair amount of her pale thighs. Her blue eyes were bright with emotion and seeing her lying on his bed... Well quite frankly she had never looked more beautiful and desirable.

"Are you going to untie me or are you just going to keep staring at me?" she asked bluntly, pulling him from his silent musing. He was tempted to leave her tied up but knew in good faith that he couldn't do that. Without saying a word he reached for her first wrist and started loosening his tie. It was proving to be difficult as she had pulled the knots tight.

"God Ruth, I was going to let you go as soon as you came to your senses, you didn't have to pull so hard," Harry said, trying to dig his fingernails under the knots.

"Forgive me but I don't appreciate being tied up," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. He chuckled at her and her anger dissipated so quickly she knew it hadn't been very deep to begin with. Instead she found herself looking up at Harry's face, concentration etched there as he worked on her wrists. She swallowed uncomfortably as she felt desire starting to bubble in the pit of her stomach. He was very close to her, his eyes weren't on her face leaving her free to study him in a detail she had never allowed herself. His gaze always made her blush and look away, and never had he been this close. He was very attractive and she could feel her heart race as she studied the lines on his face, the stubble on his jaw. How would that feel if she could brush her fingers across his cheek? If he passionately kissed her as his skin rubbed against hers? She curled her fingers involuntarily at the images and feelings those thoughts created. That was the first time Harry looked at her, trying hard as he had been to resist her prone body. Her right wrist was now free but she hadn't even tried to move her hand. Looking down at her, he could see that her breathing was heavy and her eyes were bright and sparkling.

Very slowly, he tried to move away from her, sensing the energy in the room swiftly changing. That was when her hand found its movement again. She still couldn't sit up because of her bound left wrist, but instead she moved so her free hand caught his. slowly she ran her thumb over his skin, touching all she could reach. Knuckles, fingers and palm. He let her do this, trying to control his breathing as he turned his hand over at her inquisitive touch. "Harry..." she breathed. The lowness of her voice, the undercurrent of love and desire made him look at her face, seeing her biting her lip, slightly nervous and more than slightly restless. "Kiss me. Please," she added, realising how demanding she had sounded. He looked in her beautiful eyes and realised he had no choice. When she looked like that at him, how could he resist? So he kissed her, leaning over her chest and softly glancing his lips across hers. But it wasn't enough for her. Her free hand reached over the back of his shirt, gently touching him and coaxing him nearer. He didn't need much persuasion and kissed her again, this time slightly deeper as she responded eagerly, moaning quietly as he parted from her. With her eyes closed she flicked her tongue over her lips, still tasting him and he had to kiss her again. His tongue ran over hers as he tried to infuse their embrace with as much feeling as possible.

This time when he let go, he hovered a couple of inches away and waited for her eyes to open. They did and he saw what he needed to see. No doubt or hesitation there. No fear. Just a small smile on her face and a look in her eye that said she only wanted to be here with him. His hand tangled in her hair as they stayed as still as they could, simply looking at each other.

"Untie my wrist Harry," she said, breaking the silence for the first time in minutes. He looked at her hand and felt guilty. He leaned across her and quickly released her, making her sigh before she spoke again. "Take your shirt off." He paused and stared at her. Never before had she sounded so quietly assured and confident of herself and it was astonishing to himself in this situation. But he didn't deny her, he didn't want to. Slowly he unbuttoned it before taking it off and throwing it to the floor. Her eyes feasted on him greedily and his heart stopped for a few seconds. He wasn't in the greatest shape of his life but the way she was looking at him clearly meant that she didn't care. Soon her fingers replaced her eyes, tracing his muscle's and the scars the service had left on him. He let her do this for several minutes in the quiet before he spoke.

"Take _your _shirt off," he said, making her smile. Her hands laced behind his neck and she reached up to murmur in his ear.

"I rather thought you might want to do that yourself." He stared at her for a second before doing exactly as she had suggested, revealing her skin inch by inch. He pushed the blue fabric away from her chest, revealing a white lace bra and kissable skin. He spent a moment looking at her before his hands glided underneath her to her back. She arched upwards and he unclasped her bra, quickly disposing of it before allowing himself to look at her. He couldn't resist her and bent towards her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking hard as she cried out underneath him. Her fingers had run down his back and she was trying to get as much of him as possible as he turned her on more than she had been in years. He kissed his way up her neck until he planted a light kiss on her lips. Then he grunted in surprise as her hand had moved between his legs and squeezed. "I want you Harry," she breathed. "I have for years."

"Oh Ruth," he murmured as a hand went down her smooth body and under the waistband of her skirt and her knickers. She bucked slightly in shock as he started to stroke her intimately. "You feel so good," he whispered. "Mmm, so wet for me." She blushed at his words but as his fingers moved over her that turned into a passionate moan. Her fingers clutched at his shoulders, trying to hold on to reality. He experimented with several touches and soon found a rhythm she liked. A speed she was panting for. While he stroked her clitoris softly he entered her with two fingers from his other hand and curled his fingers against her inner walls as Ruth became almost incoherent underneath him. He smirked at her even though she couldn't see him- her eyes had snapped shut. He upped the speed a little and her muscles clenched around him as she came with a loud "Oh Harry!" She relaxed against him and he stroked her down from her high, waiting for her to return to earth. Her skirt was bunched around her waist, knickers long gone and she looked irresistible. He wanted her so badly.

"I feel rather selfish," she said when her eyes opened again. Harry looked at her curiously. "I've been laying here getting all the enjoyment while you do all the work." She squeezed him tightly with her hand making him groan with satisfaction. "Hardly fair is it?"

"I've wanted to know what you look like when you climax for nearly a decade," he whispered. "To see you writhe and shout my name under my touch... Well, I wasn't just doing it for you. Trust me." She blushed slightly but saw the truth in his words, especially with his tight trousers becoming more and more evident by the second.

"I want to feel you," she whispered, slightly nervous about being this forward. "I _need_ to feel you." They kissed again, slowly. Passionately. Lovingly. Her fingers undid the buckle on his belt and they both worked on undressing him as soon as possible. He tore his lips away from hers and pushed his boxers and his trousers off. He returned to her, both of their eyes dark with passion and want. He cupped her breast, kissed her as he pushed into her slowly. Oh so slowly. She moaned in his ear for him to hurry up, but he ignored her, using all his control to do this as slowly as possible. Once fully sheathed inside her, he gently kissed her lips, trying to convey to her that this meant more than just sex to him. So much more that it was impossible to describe how much he'd longed for this moment.

She felt so full as he began to move with tortuously slow thrusts. It had been a while since she'd slept with someone and Harry was more well endowed than her previous lovers. So she could feel every part of him as he moved within her and stretched her wonderfully. It didn't take long for her to get frustrated with the leisurely pace he was using. "I swear that if you don't hurry up, I am never doing this with you ever again," she said loudly. He chuckled at her.

"You don't mean that," he said withdrawing from her completely before he nudged her folds again, slowly coming back to her. "You loved that orgasm earlier. So much so that you passed out for a few minutes. You'll want to do this again, trust me." He spoke with the confidence borne of long practice she thought. And then she pushed that particular thought out of her mind as his practice with other lovers was not an idea she wanted to dwell on. Especially when his thumb brushed against her clitoris like that!

"Faster please," she begged quietly as he withdrew yet again, still painfully slowly. Her orgasm was building but it was far too distant at this pace. "Oh God, please Harry... I can't take it like this." He kissed her breast before deciding to take pity on her with a quick sharp thrust, and she cried out with satisfaction. He did it again, much faster than before and she'd started mewling again, a sign he guessed she always made before an orgasm, a sound he loved to hear already and it had only happened twice. Her thighs squeezed around his waist, urging him on as her palms ran over his chest. He showed no mercy now, going as fast as he could, hands touching and lips finding whatever skin they could reach.

"Aaaah," she sighed as she tensed and came around him, her blue eyes watching him as he thrust inside her one last time and found his own release. He stilled inside her and pulled her with him so they were lying down side by side, still joined. He brushed her messy hair off of her face and waited until she opened her eyes which took a good ten minutes.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"You can tie me to the bed more often," she said with a smile. He laughed lightly and kissed her slowly, never wanting to stop.


	27. Chapter 27

**NatesDate's review to ch9 of Distant inspired this little piece. Too M rated to put in the main story so I've added it here. Takes place after ch9 and before ch10. Not necessary to have read that first though.**

* * *

><p>Ruth was applying the finishing touches to her make up in the bathroom, trying and failing not to feel nervous about this evening. She was curious about Elena Gavrik but that didn't mean she wanted to meet the woman her husband had had a long affair with during his first marriage. She was however fairly confident that she would look as good as possible. She ha bought a new dress, something away from her usual blacks and navy blues. It was a muted green almost floor length dress and she knew it looked good when she was wearing it. Sighing slightly, she stood up and slipped into the dress. She took a look in the mirror and knew the cut was flattering and was happy with it. At that moment there was a light knock on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?" Harry asked.<p>

"Yes," she said. "I need help with the zip," she added as he came in. Her back was to him but he could see her reflection in the mirror and his breath caught. She looked amazing.

"Dear God Ruth," he whispered, eyes skimming over her figure appreciatively. She looked back at him in the mirror and she was having a similar reaction to Harry in a suit, pristine white shirt with the top button undone and his bowtie not yet tied, hanging around his neck. Their eyes caught and he approached her, hands around her waist as he looked at the zip on her dress. He kissed the back of her neck and she closed her eyes. Still with his lips grazing her skin he pulled the zip down and allowed his hands to go under the fabric, brushing across her stomach as the dress hung precariously to her body.

"Harry, I meant could you zip the dress up," she whispered as his lips danced over her shoulder blade and his hands went lower, toying with the lace of her underwear. "I didn't mean… Look, we really haven't got time for this." His fingers pulled her knickers down and stroked her folds intimately. Her body was reacting to his touch and she could sense that she wouldn't hold on to rationality for long. "Our car will be here in five minutes."

Harry straightened up and bit her earlobe, making her almost shiver in anticipation. "I'll be quick," he murmured making it reverberate through her delightfully. She was about to make a sarcastic comment on how romantic that sounded when his touch drove everything else from her mind. He pushed a finger inside her and started stroking her inner walls as his other hand stroked her clitoris.

"Jesus Christ," she whispered, leaning against his chest, feeling his erection behind her as she tried to stay standing. He chuckled into her ear, loving what he could do to her with just a few touches. She was so close to her climax and she moaned with frustration as he stopped touching her. Turning to face him she saw the wicked gleam in his eyes. "You cannot leave me there," she said, eyes wide.

"I only want you to reach orgasm once," he said, eyes connected with hers as he unbuckled his belt.

"Selfish bastard," she said with heat, her eyes completely hazed with passion.

"Ruth, we don't have the time," he said, pushing her up against the wall and moving her dress out of the way. He kissed her passionately, tongues tangling together as her fingernails scraped over his bum, pulling his boxers down. He kissed her neck as he teased her, rubbing his penis over her arousal.

"God Harry..." she moaned quietly as he kept this torment up for long, long seconds. He decided enough was enough and pushed into her hard as her legs wrapped around him tightly. This was no time for gentleness and they were both desperate for each other. He laced his fingers through her hair and pulled her close, while moving within her. He opened his eyes, watching the look on her face as he touched her the way she craved to be touched. He loved doing this to her. Making her so caught up that she couldn't even begin to think about what she was feeling. That she had no time to analyse her emotions and just felt what he did to her on such a basic level. Harry loved that and it didn't happen often.

He roughly squeezed her breasts, making her arch towards him as he thrust inside her deeper. "Oh!" she cried out. "God Harry, I'm so close…" He smirked at her, feeling her inner muscles clench around him, needing that push over the edge. "Please…"

He kissed her firmly as his free hand stroked her clitoris and she bucked between him and the bathroom wall. Her cry of satisfaction was swallowed by his lips and he came a few moments later, holding on to her tightly. They stilled, breathing heavy as their hearts raced. Ruth kissed his neck and then slowly slipped to the floor, feeling well and truly fucked. Harry almost collapsed onto the floor next to her and kissed her temple.

The beeping of a car horn from outside brought them back to their senses from the pile they'd fallen into. Ruth jumped up as fast as her languid body could manage and put her dress back on as Harry was becoming respectable once more. "Zip it up this time please," she said, presenting her back to him again. She was distracted by the fact that Harry quickly undid her bra. "Harry!"

"Its twisted," he said calmly. "Give me a minute." She waited as he efficiently straightened the straps and then fastened the dress before squeezing her shoulders once and standing back. She turned and looked at him, her cheeks flushed and her breathing heavy and he had to force himself to remember that they really did have to leave.

"Do your bowtie," she said so calmly he was amazed. "My shoes are in the bedroom and now my hair needs brushing." He smirked at her retreating figure and tightened his belt before returning to his bowtie. It only took him about a minute and when he went downstairs, he found Ruth waiting for him looking calm and collected. The flush in her cheeks and sparkle in her eyes was the only giveaway that something had happened in the bathroom mere minutes before. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," he said with a groan, forcibly trying to push the image of her body over his away from his mind. Ruth kissed his cheek chastely and squeezed his hand, still smiling as they set the security system and left the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also if anyone has any M rated prompts for HR leave them and I'll try and work on them. x<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**A stand alone M rated piece with no plot at all. Inspired by TheChicaChic. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ruth unlocked her door slowly. It had been a long day on the grid and she was tired, but Harry standing just behind her wasn't doing her nerves any favours. "Thank you for giving me a lift home."<p>

"You're more than welcome Ruth," he said quietly.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked hesitantly. She dearly wanted him to come inside but she didn't want rejection which was why she seemed so hesitant.

"Yes," he said slowly. "I'd like that." She smiled as they both went through to her kitchen and she switched the kettle on out of habit.

"Do you want tea? Coffee?"

"A tea would be nice," he said quietly. He was using that tone of voice that made her weak at the knees, that low growl in his voice. Her hands were shaking slightly as she poured the hot water in the mugs.

"You were a great help today," Harry said quietly behind her.

"I was just doing my job," she replied. She didn't turn because she could guess the look in his eyes and knew that if she looked at him her resolve would weaken.

"No Ruth," he said quietly, and she could tell he'd walked a step or two closer to her. "Its so much more than that and you know it." At that she did turn around and swallowed as she saw the singularly passionate look in his eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes had gone a shade or two darker with desire and were scanning her face intently. God, how could she resist him when he looked at her like that? She answered her own question by closing her eyes and pressing a kiss to his soft full lips. He was surprised for a moment, but only a moment. Then he reacted and kissed her back, his hands on her waist, pulling her body close against his. Eventually he pulled away, but kept his hands on her waist, almost desperate to feel her skin beneath.

Ruth opened her eyes and looked at Harry critically. Then she did something which was so unusual for her. She decided to stop thinking and act on impulse. "Come upstairs?" she whispered.

He froze. For them, this was moving at warp speed when for years they'd simply been treading water. "Its been a long day," he said to refrain from saying yes straight away.

"I know," she said. "But I've been wanting this for years," she admitted, a blush on her cheeks. "I can't even tell you how good it feels with your hands on my waist." He ran his thumbs slowly over her at that and she shivered. "Harry, I'm no good at making the first move. Please help me out. Come upstairs. If you want to?" He silenced her doubts by leaning forward and capturing her mouth in a kiss. His tongue flicked over her lips and she opened her mouth to him, pushing her body closer."

Yes," he whispered into her mouth. "I want you. I always have." She smiled at him, blue eyes sparkling. She didn't want to back out and it was amazing to her that they were actually going to do this. She gripped his hand and slowly led him to the stairs. Harry swallowed, unable to believe his luck and followed her. Once her bedroom door was closed he stared at her again, wondering if he'd wake up from this dream anytime soon. She slipped her shoes off and Harry realised that she was at least two inches shorter than he had expected. Clearly she had always worn heels to work but the surprise made Harry feel slightly wrong footed. As she approached him, he had to look down to reach her eyes. "You're short," he whispered as he held her hands.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "How have you never noticed I always wear heels?"

"Oh, I noticed," he said. "I like looking at the flash of your legs. But I never really associated it with your height." She moved and kissed him intensely and deeply. He felt breathless by the time they parted. He looked into her eyes for permission and she nodded once. He kept laving small kisses on her neck while he unbuttoned her blouse. Her hands kept clutching him as he kissed her skin wonderfully. When the last button was undone he drew back and pushed the fabric to the floor. Her skin was creamy white, a few freckles over her right collarbone and her breasts were encased in a white lace bra. She looked beautiful.

"Harry, you're not saying anything," she said nervously as he continued to study her. "Am I… a disappointment?"

"Never," he said firmly. He allowed his hands to stroke her skin, wondering how many thousands of times he'd wanted to do this to her. He cupped her breasts firmly, feeling her hardening nipples before her fingers found his jacket and pushed it to the floor. She continued on his shirt and he felt his heart catch at the fact that she clearly wanted him. It was Ruth undressing him. His Ruth. It felt incredible. When his shirt followed to the floor she let her hands and her eyes go across his chest. He was scarred, overweight and definitely not in good shape, but she clearly didn't care. Her fingertips were going over him so lightly that it sent tiny thrills through him and he could feel his boy reacting to her touch. It had been so many years since he'd been with a woman just this was making him hard. He held her hands to still the movement and she smiled, as if knowing exactly what she was doing to him. She reached behind her and pulled down the zip on her skirt and stepped out of the pool of fabric on the floor. He looked at her legs and closed his eyes, trying to hold in the urge to pounce on her and take her hard and fast. He didn't want that. At least not for their first time. But... God she looked fantastic.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly as he swallowed. She approached him and held his hands with hers, wanting reassurance.

"You look incredible," he said. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to make this last as long as I should."

"I don't care," she said quietly, smiling glad that her fears were in vain. "I want you to make love to me." She reached up and kissed him passionately and he wrapped his arms around her. After that quiet declaration it didn't take long before the pair of them were naked. Ruth pulled Harry down on her bed next to her and they kissed slowly as hands explored each other. Ruth gasped as she felt Harry's hand move between her thighs.

"Is this okay?" he asked at her reaction as he kept stroking her.

"Oh yes," she said enthusiastically. He smirked at her and watched her body move closer towards him as he tried to discover how she most liked being touched. Her hips kept thrusting towards him, trying to get him to touch her more firmly.

"Oh!" she cried out as he clearly hit the right spot. He did it again and again, speeding up until she tensed and called out with her climax. He stroked her arms gently as she came down from her high and her breathing slowed again. "Oh God, I've never felt like that before," she said in a low voice. He smiled at the compliment and then wondered if she meant something else.

"Do you mean that you've never… orgasmed with someone else?" he asked, ignoring her embarrassment for the time being.

"Yes," she said quietly. "That is what I meant. Without being horribly blunt, I've done it myself, but no man has ever managed it. Generally men are selfish. And over the years it just got easier to fake it." Her blush was vivid and Harry kissed her until it faded.

"Promise me you'll never fake it with me," he said firmly.

"It doesn't look like I'll have to," she said with a grin.

"Cheeky," he said, rolling on top of her. She smiled which turned into a moan as he quickly pushed his erection inside her quickly. He looked at her blue eyes, dark with desire and he felt an almost overwhelming urge to tell her that he loved her. With difficulty he refrained, because he didn't want the first time he said that to be during sex.

"Look at me," he demanded. She opened her eyes and did as he nudged slightly deeper inside her. Unable to stop the moan coming to her lips at the sensations, he smiled and then kissed her passionately as he withdrew from her almost completely. Ruth wrapped her legs around his waist, silently begging for more contact from him. He did what she wanted and thrust back into her, hard.

"Oh Harry…" she moaned.

It took all his concentration not to come right then at her panting his name. Instead he bit her earlobe lightly. "I'm sorry. I can't last long," he murmured.

"I don't care," she said so breathlessly that he had to believe her. He thrust into her several more times but could tell she was still quite far off another climax. He reached down and rubbed her clitoris hard and fast, making her buck underneath him and come almost instantly. With her inner muscles tightening along his length he only lasted a second or two before he came too, hearing her whisper his name as she collapsed into the mattress.

Ruth thought she might have passed out for a minute or two, because the next time she opened her eyes, Harry was lying next to her, stroking her hair but otherwise not touching her. "Hi," she said sleepily.

"Hi yourself," he said, clearly content. "You okay?"

"Mm," she agreed. "Was that… was I… okay?" She blushed as she spoke but she had to ask.

"That was amazing," he said slowly. "Never doubt it."

"Okay good," she said, relief filling her face. "Because I want to do that again at some point." He chuckled slightly as she closed her eyes and slipped into sleep. He wasn't that far behind her.


	29. Chapter 29

**As promised here's the extra chapter from "Distant." Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ruth and Harry were both laying in bed, enjoying kissing each other immensely. They were both fully dressed but it had been far too long since they'd touched each other like this. She broke away from a wonderfully soft kiss, a broad grin on her face. "You look happy," Harry said.<p>

"I am," she said quietly. "I have a wonderful family, a gorgeous daughter and a husband I'm in love with. What's a little brain surgery compared to that?"

Harry didn't answer, instead he put a hand on her hip, pulled her close and kissed her again. His tongue slowly explored her mouth, re-familiarising himself with her. He could tell that this was going to be slow tonight, but he didn't mind. He smiled slightly as she drew back in for another kiss, her fingers running through his curls. Ruth pushed her free hand under the hem of his shirt, her hand moving over him lightly.

"Mm…" he murmured, deep in his throat. Ruth laughed slightly and kissed his throat before slowly starting to unbutton his shirt. Her lips followed the exposed skin, slowly kissing her way down his chest as his fingers laced in her hair. Very soon his shirt was off and Ruth looked at him intently. Her fingertips quickly found a half healed bruise on his shoulder and she gently put her hand over it. She knew his body better almost better than he did and she knew this was relatively fresh.

"What happened?"

"I walked into a wall," Harry said deadpan.

Ruth smiled. "Seriously."

"I am being serious," he replied. "I kept calling the grid and begging Erin for updates on where you were. Whether you were alive, where Lucy was, if she was okay. A thousand questions which she couldn't answer for me. I wasn't concentrating on anything other than the phone call. I didn't negotiate a doorframe properly and my shoulder went right into it. I don't care."

She smiled sadly and then kissed him gently, right over the heart of the bruise. Then she moved to the side and licked his nipple teasingly. He moaned quietly and she smiled, doing it again. Harry absolutely loved to be touched like this, and she knew it. She wondered if it was a result of his affairs over the years when no one had ever bothered, because it had just been about sex. Quick gratification, nothing more. Anyway, it didn't really matter. What mattered is that he enjoyed it, so she carried on, her tongue flicking across his skin wonderfully. She kept moving lower steadily, until she reached the waistband of his trousers. Unfastening his belt with her hands she moved her hand inside his boxer shorts and he groaned quietly.

"Roll over," he said, his voice shaking only slightly.

"Spoilsport," she complained before kissing his stomach and doing what he asked.

"Mm," he murmured as he rolled on top of her, pushing her body into the mattress, his weight very comforting above her. "My turn." She smiled as he kissed her passionately, his hands trying to unbutton her blouse. Trying, as they were pressed so close together he couldn't really manage it.

"Need a hand?" Ruth teased, her eyes sparkling. He sat up, still straddling her and methodically unbuttoned her shirt, all the while their eyes staying connected. He looked at her pale skin and breathed in sharply. She was so beautiful, and she was his. She suddenly sat up and wriggled out of her shirt, bra following quickly before she lay back down, open to his loving gaze.

"You're beautiful," he murmured. His hands went to her breasts and gently squeezed before he leaned over her and sucked her nipple delicately.

"Oh!" He didn't need to see her face to know her eyes would be closed as she concentrated on what he was doing. As he licked her skin his hand went under her skirt and quickly pushed aside her knickers, running his fingers along her wet folds as she moaned. At this moment in time, Harry was thanking God that Lucy was a deep sleeper, as he loved to make Ruth cry out like this. He kept kissing her neck as his fingers brought her to the edge of ecstasy.

"Oh, stop, stop, stop," she suddenly said quickly, clenching her thighs together and rolling away from him.

He stopped touching her like she wanted but asked, "Why?"

"Because I was going to climax," she whispered, cheeks going red. "And I want to feel you inside me when that happens."

"You only had to ask," he said with a cheeky smile. "Even after all these years, and I can still make you blush." She smiled back at him as they quickly rid themselves of their remaining clothing. Ruth reached over for the bedside table and opened the draw, searching for something. "Ruth?"

"Yeah, just getting it…" she said returning to him. In her hand was a condom and Harry smiled. Of course when she'd been in hospital she hadn't been on any birth control. "Just in case."

"Mm," Harry agreed, kissing her passionately. She responded eagerly until a minute later when she pushed him on his back and straddled him, a unexpectedly confident look on her face. She put the condom on him with ease before lowering herself onto his erection and gasping as he filled her. His hands were tightly on her hips, pulling her to him and she breathed heavily as they fit together so perfectly. She leaned over him and brushed a brief kiss over his lips as he moved deeper inside her.

"This feels so good," she said in a low voice.

"Well I'm glad we haven't lost our magic touch," Harry whispered making her laugh. She gripped his hands tightly and raised herself before lowering herself onto him again. She leaned her head backwards as the penetration felt so damn good, giving Harry an unobstructed view of her breasts. He smirked slightly and let his fingers dance over her hardened nipples as she began to moan again. He knew she was close, and he wasn't far behind. She was controlling the pace, and her being in control was such a turn on for him, because she rarely felt the need to initiate sex between them. He allowed her to continue for several more minutes before he flipped her over with a small shriek. He smiled at her and moved faster within her as her legs wrapped around his hips tightly.

"I love you," he whispered as he felt her muscles tightening around him. She clenched and came hard as he whispered endearments to her. He was only a second or two behind and when he was spent, he collapsed on top of her. He came around five minutes later and smiled when he saw she was still unconscious. He kissed her neck and pulled out of her making her moan slightly. He got out of bed to get rid of the condom and by the time he got back Ruth's eyes were open, watching him blearily.

"Mmm," she said to herself as Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, enjoying the warmth and the afterglow. "Mm…"

"Can you say anything else?" he asked.

"No." He laughed into her hair as they both fell asleep wrapped around each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope this was okay. Its been a little while since I've wrote anything M rated.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**As requested, here is the M rated addition to With my last breath. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Ruth held his hand tightly as she opened her bedroom door. Harry closed the door behind them and stared at Ruth. She was wearing jeans and a loose blue blouse and it was the most casual outfit he had ever seen her in. She looked beautiful. She left him for a moment to pull the curtains before returning to him. He brushed his hand through her hair softly before dipping his head for a gentle kiss. Harry felt her smile into their embrace as her hands laced in his hair, holding him close. He reached down and unfastened the first button on her blouse and she froze. He pulled back and saw her nervousness shining in her eyes.<p>

"We don't have to do this," he said stroking her face. "Its fine. This isn't why I came here anyway."

"Its not that," she said quietly. "I want this so badly, but I don't want to… disappoint you."

"Oh Ruth," he said. "You couldn't."

"But I know that you've been with a lot of women before and I just…" Harry silenced her with a long passionate kiss.

"I love you," he whispered. "That makes it special." He bit her lip playfully before kissing her again as his hands went to her shirt again. Slowly he unbuttoned it as they remained lip locked for long minutes. They broke apart and he stared deeply into her eyes as he split the fabric and dropped it on the floor. Ruth's hand automatically went to her scar, covering it, which was the first time Harry dropped his eyes from her face.

"Don't," he said, pulling her fingers away. "Please. You're beautiful." She held his hand tightly as his eyes went lower over her body and paused by the scar over her ribcage. It was a long thin pink line of puckered scar tissue but it didn't look as bad as he'd envisaged.

"Harry…" she whispered. He ignored that and knelt on the floor and kissed her scar lovingly and slowly. "Oh!" she gasped as he licked her skin delightfully. Her fingers gripped his curls tightly as he continued and she sighed with pleasure.

"Does it hurt?" Harry whispered against her skin.

"No, that feels good," Ruth said sincerely. He smiled and continued kissing her skin, moving upwards until he returned to her mouth again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her so well. "God, if I'd known you could kiss like that…" Ruth said her eyes sparkling. He smiled at her before leaning in again as her hands quickly pulled his jacket off and started going under the hem of his shirt. He almost held his breath as her fingers touched him gently, slowly working higher. Her slightly tentative touches felt amazing. The fact that it was Ruth's palms sliding over his chest made his heart skip a beat. She drew back and looked at his body as her confidence grew slightly, and she started to unbutton his shirt.

He dropped his hands and allowed her to do this slowly, thrilled in her touches. When she'd finished, he pulled the shirt off and she looked at him intensely, her eyes tracing his many scars. A moment later her fingers took over and he shivered at her touch. She stopped when she reached the end of an old knife wound on his waist. Harry put two fingers under her chin, tilting her head up and smiled at her. Then he pulled her close, skin against skin as they kissed yet again. His hands reached for her back and he unfastened her bra, pulling the material away until it was clinging to her chest very precariously.

"Okay?" Harry whispered as she looked up.

"Very," she said, letting her bra fall onto the growing pile of clothes. Harry looked at her breasts and swallowed uncomfortably. She looked amazing. He cupped her breasts, thumbs rubbing her nipples to hard points as she groaned quietly. He smirked at her and then felt a jolt of surprise as her hands went to his belt, her fingers quickly undoing it.

"Ruth?"

"I'm getting impatient," she admitted as his hands slid down to her waist. "Apparently my self control is somewhat lacking." He smiled at her, leaning down for another kiss as they both tried to kick out of their remaining clothing. Harry pushed her gently onto the bed, pulling her jeans aside. He leaned over her legs and kissed his way up her thighs as she sighed and moaned with satisfaction, her hands dipping into his hair, urging him on. Harry smirked at her reaction, loving that she was so lost in sensation. He waited a second before pulling her knickers aside and tasting her intimately.

"Oh Harry…" she breathed. "Mm, God Harry."

"You like that?"

"Oh don't stop, please," she said quickly. He chuckled at her before returning to his task. Leaning over her thighs, he could feel her tensing up, and knew she was close to release. He pushed a finger inside her and then sucked on her clitoris as she came powerfully with a cry. She closed her eyes, loosing consciousness for a moment. When she came to, she found Harry laying next to her, stroking her hair and smirking.

"That look on your face is completely unnecessary," Ruth said with a glare, a glare which melted after a few seconds into a smile and then a laugh.

"Ah well," Harry said, nuzzling into her shoulder. Ruth reached down and very quickly slid her hand into his boxer shorts and squeezed his erection. "Oh Jesus," Harry said as her fingers went over him exquisitely.

"I'm not finished yet," she teased, her eyes lighting up.

"Where did this bold Ruth come from?" he asked in wonder as he rolled on top of her, his arms either side of her head. He kissed her briefly but she pulled back for a second.

"I should warn you," she said, blushing slightly. "I won't… come twice. I just, won't."

"I love a challenge," he said in a low voice.

"No, I'm serious," she said. "I just… oh…" she moaned as he entered her hard, effectively ending her sentence for her. He kissed her slowly and lovingly as he moved inside her and could feel her breathing falter slightly under his lips.

"I love you," he whispered before sucking on her neck and thrusting inside her hard.

"Mm," she said, unable to form anything more intelligent as her hands roamed his chest. Harry knew he wouldn't hold on long so he reached down and teased her nipples with his fingertips as she jerked slightly under him. "Oh Harry…" she moaned with her eyes closed.

"Look at me," he said firmly. After a second she opened her eyes and he thrust inside her deeply, making her moan. He brushed his fingers against her clitoris firmly and she bucked underneath him, her breathing incredibly laboured. He kept touching her until her fingernails cut into his back as she climaxed under him. Feeling quite proud of himself he let go of his restraint with a final thrust and he came inside her powerfully. They both collapsed on the bed, still joined together. Ruth murmured, "Love you too," before she closed her eyes and let go of consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review if you have a second! Thanks for reading.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**My last M rated piece only got 2 reviews, eek! Hope this is better received. A random M rated piece, not set in any particular time frame. HR goodness.**

* * *

><p>Ruth tapped her pen against her desk impatiently. She wanted Harry desperately. He had returned to his office from a meeting in Whitehall five minutes ago and she was watching through the thin gaps in his blinds as he worked on some files and reports, probably to do with the Olympics. It had been nine weeks since she and Harry had had sex and Ruth was on the verge of tears with pure desire and need for him. With late night meetings and security alerts and threats to the biggest show in the world, they had not been home at the same time for more than a few hours of necessary sleep in weeks. Never in her life had she felt this way before. So desperate for sex that she could quite possibly do anything in the world to get it. Even when she was single, she had never felt this pure unadulterated physical want and need for some sexual gratification. It was a totally alien feeling to her, but one thing was for sure. If she didn't get Harry alone soon, she'd go crazy.<p>

An email came through and she automatically looked at it but it was nothing important. She glanced around the grid and saw everyone was absorbed in their work and made a snap decision. She picked up her desk phone and called through to Harry's office.

"Yes?"

"Do you have ten minutes?" Ruth asked quickly. His eyes caught hers through the window and a silent spark was sent through the air between them.

"Yes," he said briefly before putting the phone down. Trying not to look too pleased, Ruth walked as slowly as she could manage to Harry's office. Without even looking at him, Ruth flicked the lock on the door and reached for the blinds.

"Ruth…" Harry said warningly in a low and seductive tone which almost made her knees shake. Then she turned at him, her eyes burning with want, a bright vivid blue at him.

"Harry, since we got together we have barely gone a week without sex," she said, more bluntly than she would have normally but she was desperate. "And now it has been nine weeks since I've had you to myself. I can't bear it Harry. I just can't."

Harry smirked at her, got up from behind his desk and walked over to her, that irresistible spark in his eyes.

"I know perfectly well how long its been since I've had you all to myself," Harry said, his hands settling on her waist as his thumbs rubbed her skin slowly. "And I hate it just as much as you do. More probably."

"Don't argue with me on that one," Ruth said firmly, her eyes glued to his lips which looked very kissable. In fact she could imagine those lips on her neck. On her breasts. On her… "Do you really have ten minutes free?" Ruth asked urgently.

"Probably five," he admitted. "If we can hurry up?"

"Fine," Ruth said with relief. Then she leaned forward and kissed him passionately as his hands quickly went under her skirt, much to her intense relief. He pushed her knickers aside and felt her folds quickly.

"Oh my God Ruth, you're so wet already," he murmured into her ear, biting the lobe delicately. She didn't even have it in her to be embarrassed as his fingers went over her folds and slid inside her briefly. His mouth lowered to her neck and he sucked hard as Ruth's hands went to his belt, impatiently unfastening it. Harry was going to leave red marks all over her neck, but at this moment she couldn't care less.

Finally she got both his trousers and his boxers down and ran her fingertips over his erection, just where she knew he liked to be touched. "Oh Ruth," he groaned into her neck. She smiled and then groaned as he pushed into her hard. His hand went under her shirt, squeezing her breasts as he pushed her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around him tightly as he pushed inside her deeply.

"About bloody time," Ruth said as she got used to the feeling of him inside of her.

"Be careful, my office isn't soundproof," he murmured, sticking his tongue in her ear briefly, making her shiver.

"I can control myself you know…" Ruth said. "Oh!" she gasped as he pinched her clitoris. "Now you're trying to make me lose control," she said.

"Oh yes," he said, his eyes boring into hers. "I'm going to do exactly that." He pushed inside her deeply making her moan again. Then he showed no mercy. He thrust inside her over and over again, taking her hard and fast. He'd missed their usual intimacy too and it was almost like he was reclaiming her.

"Oh Harry, God yes," she half groaned, her muscles clenching around him. "Oh just a bit more. Please!"

They were interrupted by Harry's mobile ringing. He let out a grunt of frustration and looked at the screen briefly. "I have to answer it."

"Oh Christ, tell me you are joking!" Ruth said in disbelief.

"It's the Prime Minister." Ruth glared at him and then fell silent as his hand slipped to her clitoris as his other hand answered the phone. "Yes sir." Ruth couldn't follow the rest of the conversation because she was desperately trying not to make a noise as Harry brought her closer to the edge of orgasm.

"I'm going to kill you," Ruth mouthed at him as Harry smirked at her. Then he dropped the phone which smashed on the floor and thrust inside her powerfully.

"That's better," she breathed.

"Oh Ruth," he said, brushing his thumbs over her nipples and squeezing as he felt his release coming soon. Suddenly she clenched around him and screamed with her orgasm, which everyone on the grid must have heard. Harry followed a second behind her, his lips resting on hers as they stilled.

"I have to go," Harry said as he pulled out of her, making her moan. "I have to meet the PM."

"I would be offended," Ruth said trying to straighten her clothing. "But I haven't got it in me."

Harry kissed her gently before doing his trousers up and stroking her hair. "We'll finish this at home later."

"Good," Ruth said, almost laughing at their state of undress. "But I must admit, that was memorable." Harry laughed once more, kissed her and then left his office, leaving Ruth alone to try and recover her breathing and her dignity.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! Thanks for reading.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. As requested, part two of chapter 31. Ridiculous and I don't know where it came from, but oh well!**

* * *

><p>Ruth realigned the buttons on her blouse and brushed her fingers through her hair when she realised something. Her knickers had vanished completely. She scanned the floor again and couldn't see them anywhere. Oh God Harry, she thought to herself, somehow knowing this was his doing. Her phone was still in her skirt pocket and she got it out, sending a text message to Harry. He probably hadn't even left the building yet.<p>

_I can't find my knickers. This has something to do with you doesn't it? R x_

It only took about sixty seconds for a reply to come through and it was very short.

_Yes. They're in my jacket pocket. H x._

_Why?_

_Because the thought of you working on the grid without your knickers on is incredibly enticing. Thinking of your bare thighs pressing together under the desk while you struggle to concentrate on work. Remembering what we just shared in my office as you moaned my name in ecstasy. And what will happen later tonight…_

Ruth swallowed uncomfortably as those images came to her very clearly. How on earth was she going to concentrate now? The simple answer was she wasn't.

_I hate you._

_Love you too sweetheart, I'm at Downing street, see you at home later. H x_

Ruth put her phone back in her pocket and braced herself to leave Harry's office, knowing full well that everyone will have heard what had just happened. She kept brushing her hair out until there was nothing for it. She opened the door and walked onto the grid. The first thing she saw was Erin's frosty glare, which immediately made her blush and become more aware of the item of clothing she was missing. She went to her desk and pulled her chair under it, her legs clamped tightly together. God Harry, I am going to kill you when I get home, she thought to herself.

She took a quick glance around the grid and saw, thankfully that Tariq had his headphones plugged in, so with any luck he hadn't heard anything. She hadn't been as lucky with Dimitri and Callum. Callum was watching her, a wide smile on his face and she looked away, her face burning. A minute or two later Dimitri handed her a couple of reports that she needed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Dimitri, I will be eternally grateful if you just don't say a word," Ruth said quickly.

"Tariq has the other file you wanted," Dimitri said, his eyes glinting at her.

"Thank you," Ruth said, smiling at him tightly. She opened the file and started to work on the files, half her mind still with Harry.

* * *

><p>Ruth got home and found Harry in the kitchen, reading the paper, a glass of whisky in his hand. "I am so incredibly angry with you!" she said, her eyes burning.<p>

"Why?" he asked simply, putting the paper down.

"Firstly you answer the phone right in the middle of…

"Sex," Harry supplied helpfully.

"Yes," Ruth said. "You decide to pick up the phone to the PM while we're otherwise engaged, and you very nearly made me orgasm with him in earshot. Not exactly something I want to happen Harry! And then, to top it all off you steal my knickers, so I have to spend the rest of the day half dressed!"

"Mm," Harry said quietly. "Which I seem to recollect came from your intense desire to have me any which way possible."

"That's not the point."

"It has to be a part of the point," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. Ruth sighed but didn't reply because she knew damn well it was a losing battle. Harry reached inside his inner jacket pocket and put her black lace knickers on the kitchen table with a barely restrained smile. Ruth sighed and left the kitchen, going upstairs. She was incredibly frustrated and what got to her most of all was that she knew this was mostly her fault in the first place. Sensible and shy Ruth had been so desperate for sex she'd screamed in Harry's office for it.

Harry sighed to himself, slightly surprised that she was this sensitive, but then again he imagined that it hadn't been easy hanging around the grid after he'd left. He took his jacket off and undid a few buttons on his shirt, rolling up the sleeves before following her upstairs. Harry found her lying on the bed, curled on her side.

"I'm not going to apologise for what we did today," he said, sitting next to her. "We both enjoyed it. But I am sorry you're upset."

"I just felt so unlike me," Ruth said. "I wish I hadn't screamed. I might have got away with it then." He looked at her but saw half a smile on her face and knew she wasn't mad at him, more the situation.

"I love you," he said honestly. She turned to him, sitting up and the smile bloomed fully on her face. "And I've missed our sex life as much as you have."

"I love you too," she said. "I was just frustrated. I'm not normally like that."

"I know," he said, his hand entwining with hers. His fingers danced over her skin and she looked at him, her endearing look changing to something more passionate. "I don't want to push you," he said sincerely, correctly reading her expression.

"You're not. You never do. Its just that sex with you seems so fantastically good, that even after a year, I can't get enough. I've never had that with anyone else."

"You make sex good too," he said, correctly reading her self doubt hiding under the surface. "Actually, good is a massive understatement. I always want to make it last long, but with you I never seem to hold on to my self control. You make everything else cease to matter."

"Mm," she said unconvinced.

"I can show you if you like," he said with a raised eyebrow. She giggled slightly.

"That sounds like fun," she admitted. Then they both laughed. He kissed her on the lips, soft and sensuous and full of love. This soon developed into a more passionate embrace. "God, you make me feel so wanted," Ruth whispered as they parted.

"I do want you," he said. "Always." He kissed her again and then felt slightly surprised. Instead of going for his shirt, which is what she normally did, her hands went to her own blouse, unbuttoning it and efficiently pulling it off. He raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"I like feeling your skin against mine," she said. "In the rush this afternoon I missed that."

"Okay," Harry said, pulling his shirt off too. Ruth smiled and pushed herself against him, kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around her as they enjoyed a long and gentle kiss. Harry's hands slowly went to her breasts and he removed her bra. He smiled at her for a second and then lowered his mouth to her breasts, licking and sucking perfectly. It was at moments like this that Ruth appreciated his tongue more than anything in the world. He made her feel like the most desirable woman in the world.

"Mm, oh God Harry…" she moaned. He chuckled against her heated flesh as he continued.

"Take your skirt off and roll over," he whispered as he planted a brief kiss on her lips.

"Mm?"

"Trust me," he said. "Roll over."

"In a minute," she said, smiling as she kissed him again. A minute later she turned over and finished undressing as Harry pulled his trousers and underwear off. Ruth was on her side and she looked over her shoulder curiously.

"Just relax," Harry said. "And trust me." He put his hand between her legs to check she was ready for him and she arched her back at the feeling. Then without warning he thrust inside her.

"Oh Christ," she whispered as he stretched her wonderfully. Harry put an arm around her waist, kissing the back of her neck as he moved deeper inside her. She clenched her muscles tightly around him and he moaned into the back of her neck. He pulled out slightly and thrust back into her and she bucked against him. The stimulation in this position was incredible and she knew she wasn't going to hold out very long at all. "Harry, I can't…"

"Can't what?" he breathed.

"Oh, Harry, God. I'm going to come, I can't hold back."

"Then don't," he said simply. He thrust against her again and she climaxed without warning against him. Harry was surprised she'd given in so quickly but felt more than slightly pleased with himself. He kept pushing into her, over and over again. Each time he did she made a tiny mewling noise which thrilled him no end. He tangled his hand in her hair and kissed her neck as he came, shuddering against her. They stilled together until eventually he left her and she turned over.

"That was really good," Ruth whispered.

"I know," Harry said. "I'm going to sleep." Ruth chuckled as she closed her eyes at the same moment Harry did. They weren't looking forward to the early morning tomorrow at any rate.


	33. Confidence, extra chapter

**As requested, here is the M rated chapter, from early in the story Confidence. I was not planning to write this at all, so thank / blame Little Victory and TheChicaChic, for suggesting this.**

* * *

><p>Ruth finished her second drink, her free hand on the table entwined with Harry's. "Would you like another drink?" he asked politely.<p>

"No." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and licked her lips lightly before she'd even realised. Harry smiled at her knowingly and her heart skipped a beat. In an instant, she knew how tonight would end without Harry having to say a word. He didn't need to. Harry took a sip of his whisky before he leaned in close to her.

"My house isn't that far. Would you like to come back with me?"

"I probably shouldn't," she said. "But I think I'd like that."

"You think or you know?"

"Lets go." Ruth got up and put her coat on, Harry watching her carefully. After a moment Harry followed suit, opening the door for her. Ruth knew this wasn't wise, and it was normally something she would never have done. But she was desperate to know what it would be like, even if just for one night. Out on the street Harry turned to her and pulled her in for a searing kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Ruth felt completely breathless, as she pulled his closer, her chilled fingers in his hair. "How far away do you live?" she breathed heavily, her eyes sparkling even in the darkness.

"Not far. It is literally around the corner. Are you in a rush?"

"I can't imagine why," she said sarcastically. He grinned at her and kissed her again. He tasted of whisky and Harry. Usually she hated whisky, but when it was him who was kissing her like this… well, she could most certainly get used to it. His hand tangled in her hair, pulling gently to bring her closer. She could tell from this that he loved being in control, and being perfectly honest with herself, she couldn't wait until they went through Harry's front door.

"Come on," he said quickly. He grabbed her hand and led the way away from the pub and he turned right, walked a couple of dozen paces down the street and then approached his front door.

"You weren't kidding, that really is just around the corner," Ruth said, surprised.

"I can call you a taxi if you want," he said, keys hovering in the lock. He needed to be sure she wanted this.

"I don't want a taxi," she said, more surely than she felt. "I want you to unlock that door because I'm freezing." Harry smiled and did exactly what she said. As soon as he opened the door, there was a loud obnoxious beeping. Harry hurried to the alarm and she couldn't see the number he typed in over his shoulder. A moment later she didn't care. He reached for her and kissed her deeply, his hands working on ridding her of her coat. He could kiss well, she thought, before logical thinking abandoned her completely. He was incredibly good at this. She could only imagine how many other women he had impressed this way. No stop, thinking that! Think of that tomorrow Ruth, right now just enjoy it. Ruth felt her foot hit the bottom stair, and she hadn't even realising she was heading in that direction.

Her coat hit the floor and his hands roamed under the hem of her blouse, his cold fingers against her flushed skin creating delicious sensations deep within her. Breathing heavily she pushed her palms under his jacket, as lip locked they made it up the stairs slowly. Her hands ran down his strong back slowly. When she reached his belt, she kept going, squeezing his bum, making him groan into her mouth.

"Which room's yours?" she breathed as his grip tightened around her waist.

"First on the right," he breathed. She could feel his erection against her, and all of a sudden her nerves vanished. They both wanted this and it was going to happen. Ruth turned away from him, opening the door, and then she squealed with surprise as he pushed her onto the king size bed. She smiled at him as his hands went to the buttons on her blouse, slowly and methodically pulling the fabric apart. Every time a button came free, he planted a kiss on the revealed skin. Ruth had her fingers in his hair and her eyes closed, concentrating on the sparks flying underneath her skin.

He reached the end and she shrugged out of the garment as his hands slowly went over her skin, her breasts, her stomach. Touching her everywhere, his eyes taking in every inch of her. She reached for him and quickly removed his shirt, her fingertips going over him gently, ignoring the scars which she didn't know the history behind them. He let her do this for a couple of minutes before pushing his body against hers and kissing her deeply. His hands reached under her and he quickly removed her bra, parting just long enough to throw it to the floor.

In this way they quickly undressed each other, until Harry was lying naked on top of her. He leaned away from her and reached for the bedside drawer. Ruth frowned at him, wondering what he was doing. All became clear when he came back into her eye line, holding a condom. She smiled as he quickly put in on, and then groaned loudly as he entered her, hard and fast.

"Oh Harry," she panted. Her eyes were wide open and she looked him as he moved within her. Never had she done this before, gone home with a man so soon after knowing him. But at this moment in time, she didn't regret it at all. He felt incredible inside her. So… right. He leaned over her and sucked her nipple gently. The sensations were incredible and she moaned as she reached down and squeezed his bum again. It didn't last long at all, it was hot, quick, frantic and desperate. And it felt delicious.

Clenching around him, he knew she was close. Harry stroked her clitoris softly, speeding up to try and find the rhythm she needed. "Oh that's it!" she cried out, climaxing a moment later. His left hand had an almost bruising grip on her waist as he thrust into her for a final time, letting himself go. His mouth kissed her neck, tongue flicking across her skin lazily as he collapsed next to her, still joined.

Ruth rolled on her side, so she could stay close to him and she felt wonderfully stretched by him. At this moment she felt so content and satisfied, that she never wanted to move. As she was drifting into sleep she felt a soft kiss on her lips as he pulled away from her. She was too near to unconsciousness to even open her eyes, even as she felt a hand brush her hair away from her face. It was the last thing that happened before the land of sleep took her. At least for a couple of hours, until she awoke to Harry's urgent kisses once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**As I was writing late series three of Confidence, this little bit came to me, and it doesn't fit in the story. So enjoy it as its own separate piece.**

* * *

><p>"I love the snow," Ruth said as she sunk down in the bath that night. "But it does get old quite quickly. Especially when you live in London and all the snow goes grey almost instantly. In the countryside it stays thick on the fields for ages."<p>

"Are you a country girl at heart?" Harry teased from the opposite end of the tub his foot teasing its way up her outer thigh.

"No, I don't think so," she said. "I didn't live in the middle of nowhere, I lived in Exeter. But there are things I miss. You went anywhere outside the city and there were rolling green fields and farms. I do miss it from time to time. But if I want a Chinese takeaway at three in the morning, I'm very grateful I live in London."

"Hm," he agreed. "Didn't happen in Exeter then?"

"No everything shut at nine," she said seriously. "Unless it was winter, and then nothing at all is open passed six." She said nothing at all until Harry's foot slipped between her legs and she groaned. "That is so unfair."

"Why?" he asked curiously, his toes making her squirm.

"Because," she breathed heavily. "I can't… concentrate."

"Ah well," he said easily. Then he sat up, making the water roll in the bath as he leaned over her body. "I'm in a bath tub with a naked, gorgeous woman I'm completely in love with. I'm only human Ruth," he said with a grin.

"I love you," Ruth whispered as water glided over them and skin slid against skin.

"I know," he said. "But it is incredibly good to hear." He kissed her, tongue delving expertly into her mouth, making her breathless. Her arms tightened around him, never wanting him to ever let her go. It just felt so good. Ruth moved slightly so that she could set her lips on Harry's stubble, causing a delicious friction on her face. Harry gathered her damp hair in his hand and pulled her head gently so that he could kiss and lick her neck.

"You taste so good," he murmured against her flesh. She chuckled lightly, trying to concentrate as he kissed her.

"God you're so good at that," she murmured, her hands wandering down his front and touching his length gently, surprised that he was this hard this quickly. He groaned at the sensation, and suddenly moved very quickly. He gripped her hips firmly and pushed into her hard.

"Oh!" she mewled under him. She could feel every inch of him exquisitely inside her. She let go of everything completely, focusing on the sensations Harry was creating and because of that she was surprised when her head slipped under the water. Harry grabbed her quickly and when her head broke the surface she was laughing.

"Lack of concentration there," she said and he chuckled at her. He thrust inside her and she moaned, her head hitting the back if the bathtub with a dull thump. Her hands slid down behind him and her fingernails dug into his bum hard.

"Careful," he said, his eyes sparkling and she loosened her grip a touch. He bent and sucked her wet hard nipple and she wrapped her legs around his slippery skin tightly.

"I need more," she begged quietly. He was only too happy to oblige. "Oh God!" Ruth shouted out as he pushed deeper inside her, repeatedly.

"Let go," he whispered into her ear, biting her lobe gently. She did, coming with a quiet gasp, belying the intensity of her orgasm. Harry loved how he could do this to her, but he wasn't close to climax. Not yet. So he held her tightly as he moved inside her, making her gasp and moan with every movement. She had gone into a post coital haze, her hands drifting over him as he climaxed inside her, kissing her lips as he came. Her movements were lazy and languorous as he pulled out of her.

"That was good," she murmured, her eyes shut. Harry kissed the tip of her nose and she opened her eyes with a flutter of damp eyelashes.

"Just good?" he asked.

"Always fishing for compliments aren't you?" she teased, her fingers running through his damp curls.

"No, I just like to hear your honest opinion," he said, a boyish grin on his face.

"I'm not going to constantly reassure you about how great you are in bed," Ruth said as she got out of the bath, water dripping from her gorgeous body, distracting Harry's brain for a few moments until she wrapped a fluffy towel around her body, "I never thought you'd be insecure."

"I'm not," he said. "But no woman has ever mattered to me the way you do. So its different. I want to make sure you enjoyed it as much as I think you did."

Ruth felt slightly humbled by that speech and she reached out a hand to him, helping him out of the bath. When he was out he put his arms around Ruth, drying her gently with the towel already hanging precariously to her body. "Yes, I enjoyed it," Ruth said firmly. "Stop asking me, its getting annoying. If I don't enjoy it you'll know about it."

"Okay," he said, kissing her briefly. "Lets get to bed."

"And ignore the fact that the bathrooms drowning in at least an inch of surface water?" Ruth questioned.

"Yep, that sounds about the size of it." Ruth still looked like she wanted to argue when Harry took it out of her hands. He lifted her in his arms, quite literally sweeping her off of her feet.

"Harry, this must be killing your back," she said, both concerned and rather enjoying being in his arms.

"Then shut up and let me take you to bed," he said firmly. She did, and they very much enjoyed the rest of the night.


	35. Chapter 35

**Very M rated, and not related to any story. Thank you for leaving the prompt, striptease (you know who you are!) Needless to say, if its not your type of thing, avoid this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Harry sat down on the sofa heavily. It had been an incredibly long day at work, and he wanted nothing more than to take Ruth to bed and hold her close until the morning came. Unfortunately she wasn't at home. She'd said that she simply had to do some shopping, and he didn't argue with her. It was a woman thing that he was never going to understand, his marriage had taught him that much. He was debating whether he had the energy to get a whisky when the door opened.<p>

"Its only me," Ruth called from the hall.

"Mm," Harry said, closing his eyes. He had been about to drift off into sleep when Ruth appeared, a smile on her face as she poured him a whisky. "You normally say I drink too much," Harry said as he took the glass from her, noticing the large measure she'd given him.

"Yes, well tonight's special," Ruth said. She went over to the CD player and put some music on. Music far away from Ruth's usual tastes. Then she stood in the middle of the room and started swaying her hips to the music.

Harry watched curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a show," she said, her voice low and controlled. Harry sat up and watched as she slowly ran her hands over herself. She still wore her jacket and scarf, but Harry could see that she was already touching herself sensually. Her hands went from her waist, slowly, up her body, lingering on her breasts just before her fingers went under the collar of the jacket. He watched, suddenly no longer tired, instead concentrating on the way her body moved in front of him. She smiled at him, a seductive smile that he so rarely saw from her and he felt his heart skip several beats. She slowly, oh so slowly, slipped the jacket off, the material falling from her arms as if in slow motion, falling onto the floor with a quiet swoosh. Her fingertips trailed across the silk of her blouse, moulding it to her body as she moved to the music, her hips swinging tantalisingly.

It hit him crystal clearly in that moment that she was stripping for him, and would continue until she had nothing on. She would have completely planned everything. It was Ruth, she would plan it down to the last detail. He was about to tell her that she didn't have to do this for him if she was uncomfortable, but he stopped himself. For one thing, she certainly didn't look uncomfortable, and secondly she might lose her newly discovered confidence. And he most certainly did not want that to happen. She was still smiling and she caught her lip with her teeth as her eyes stayed glued to his face. Painfully slowly she untied her scarf and his eyes started to wander to the rest of her. Her skirt was shorter than usual, and her blouse was tighter. And her heels were more than two inches high. She **_had_ **planned this. He felt a groan forming in the back of his throat and all she had done was remove her jacket. But the way her body was moving to the music made him want her desperately.

"Ruth…" She looked at him, but said nothing. The scarf was in her hands and she ran her fingers through it softly. Delicately and slowly. Then, she moved it lower, making sure on its journey it touched everywhere on her body and ran it between her legs, as high as her skirt would allow. This time he couldn't hold back his groan and she smiled. She licked her lips tantalisingly and then began to approach him slowly, her heels making her sway even more. She leaned over him and dragged the scarf through her fingers again before draping it around his neck. Harry couldn't take this behaviour, and he reached up for her, hands over her back, intending to pull her in for a long desperate kiss.

"Ah ah," she said, drawing back a couple of inches and shaking her head. "You can't touch me. Not until I'm finished," she said, her eyes alight with mischief. "Although it seems you're enjoying the preview," she added, her hand slipping to the noticeable bulge in his trousers and squeezing.

"Immensely," he agreed. It was all he could do not to grab her and pin her to the table. The seductive feminine voice on the CD wasn't helping matters either. She smiled and licked her lips as she reached for his tie, taking it off and then running the silk through her fingers repeatedly before dropping it in his lap.

Then she stepped back from him so he could appreciate the full picture again. Getting back into the rhythm of the music, her hips swayed again as her hands went to her blouse. She ran her fingers down her neck and to the V of her shirt, just teasing under the fabric. Slowly releasing each button in turn, Harry was hardly aware of the fact that he'd moved forward so was sitting on the edge of the sofa. Ruth had noticed, and she smiled wickedly at him, glad of the effect this was having on him. Her blouse still had one button hanging on, and she ran her hands inside the shirt, "mm" ing all the while as her hands touched her skin sensually. She turned around as she released the last button and Harry had a new appreciation of the skirt she wore. So tight that her bum looked incredible. God he wanted her.

Ruth looked over her shoulder at him cheekily, as she lowered the material, revealing her bare back slowly. Her bra straps were black and Harry could all too easily imagine how fabulous she'd look in the bra she was wearing when facing him. She pulled one arm out and trailed her palm over the bare skin of her back, removing her other arm from her shirt carefully. Turning around to face him, she held her shirt over her breasts and strutted towards him, still smiling. When just within touching distance, she dropped the shirt and Harry's jaw fell open. Her bra was made of black lace but it was mostly see through. Her pale skin was masked by the flimsy material and he was dying to taste her. She turned sideways on to him and bent over slightly, her fingertips touching everywhere Harry wanted to. Her bum really looked incredible, especially with the way she was moving.

She sighed with longing and licked her lips as her fingers went behind her to the zip on her skirt. Harry was beginning to feel in a bit of pain, because he couldn't remember ever being this hard in his life. So he quickly undid his belt and loosened his fly. What he hadn't counted on was Ruth stroking his penis through his boxers for a moment before walking away. With her back to him she bent over slightly and continued pulling the zip down, shimmying out of it, leaving it on a puddle on the floor.

"Oh fucking hell," he said, seeing the black stockings, suspender belt and knickers all from behind. Turning around she grinned at the stunned look on his face, pulled up a stool and put her leg up on it. She stroked her thigh gently as her hands eventually made it between her legs, applying pressure to her most sensitive spot. Harry began stroking himself without even being aware of it, but Ruth did notice and she was thrilled. She slipped her shoe off and trailed her hand up her calf, around the back of her knee and then ran her index finger around the top of the stocking. Unfastening it from her suspender belt she removed it, the fabric gathering at her ankle. She draped it over Harry's shoulders, leaning over so her breasts brushed against his chest and he could smell her skin, so tantalisingly close. She repeated the action with the other leg and dropped the stocking and garter belt to the floor. Her hands moved up leisurely over her thighs, up her waist and pausing on her breasts, squeezing and touching sensually as her hips kept moving in time to the music. Turning around, she walked closer to him and felt his eyes glued to her bum as she moved. She wiggled it a bit and his palm reached out and touched her. The second he made contact she drew away.

Painfully casually she removed her bra straps and stroked her arms gently before going closer to him yet again and straddling him. He groaned, hands on her waist but she pushed them away. "No touching." He agreed reluctantly, but only because he didn't want her to stop. Her breasts were so close he might have been able to lick them. Make her nipples stand out even more than they were doing through the flimsy fabric. She reached behind her, thrusting her breasts into Harry's face as she unfastened it. The material falling from her she carefully took it off and threw it on the sofa as he looked at her breasts, now unimpeded. She moved a little more, pressing down into his erection for a moment before she moved off of him.

She pinched her nipples and gave her breasts all the attention she was used to from Harry, just doing it herself instead. She noticed that his hands were occupied touching himself, as he stared at her, eyes black with passion and desire for her. Then, she moved to the grand finale. Turning slightly she pushed her fingers under the side of her silk knickers, mirroring it the other side. Swinging her hips sensually, she pulled the scrap of silk down, inch by inch, until they reached her knees, then fell to the floor. Harry's eyes were anywhere and everywhere but her face and as she stepped out of her knickers, she walked over to him and touched herself intimately, sighing at the contact, eyes heavy lidded as she continued. Soon enough, she'd straddled him, her bare thighs resting across his and she drew him in for a kiss.

"I can touch you now?" he questioned, his voice almost broken. He still held back, not touching her even though he wanted to, not until she said it was okay. It didn't matter that he was throbbing with need, it didn't matter that he was desperate for her, she had to be alright with it. Although, after that…

"Yes," she said. "That's as much of a show as I have in me."

"Good." Ruth gasped in surprised as he got up, holding her firmly and laid her on the floor. He covered her body instantly and pushed himself inside her hard. Ruth cried out from the intensity of the feeling. He'd hardly touched her at all, but she was wet enough for him, and he felt so good inside her. Usually he waited for a few moments to make sure she'd adjusted to him, but this time Harry didn't slow. He thrust into her faster and harder than ever before, her legs wrapped around him. The delicious friction he was creating caused a yearning deep inside her, and instinctively she wanted more and more. Harry was unrelenting in his speed and kept going deep inside her, making her muscles clench around him, needing something to push her over the edge.

He thrust inside her again, once, twice, three times and he came with a loud "Oh Ruth…" The feeling of him climaxing inside her, warm and wet, made her own orgasm wash over her in silence. It wasn't the most intense one she'd experienced with Harry, but it was close. Harry came to himself a minute or two later and took his weight off of Ruth, afraid he was crushing her.

"I'm so sorry," he said the instant her eyes opened.

"What for?" she asked bewildered. She reached for her blouse to cover up some of her nakedness, as Harry was still almost fully dressed.

"For the way I just… for the way I had sex with you. It was like I was… using you. Not thinking about your pleasure at all, only thinking about myself. I'm so sorry."

"No, you let go of your control," Ruth said firmly. "That was what I wanted. You never only think about you, I always come first. I wanted your usual will of steel to vanish."

"Why?" he asked, knowing she was telling the truth but curious as to the reason.

She reached for him and kissed him slowly before answering. "Things are always slow and measured between us in bed," she said. "I enjoy it, I really do, but every once in a while, I like to have it hard and fast. But you're too gentle with me and keep treating me like I'm going to break. So I like it when you very occasionally… let go."

"That's because you're incredibly special to me," he said quietly. "I like to know you're enjoying it before I can enjoy it."

"Well, I did enjoy that," she said. "A lot."

"What on earth made you strip like that in front of me?"

"I thought you'd enjoy it," she said, her eyes bright. "Plus your reaction once you knew what was going on made it clear you loved the view."

"Christ alive Ruth," he said, shaking his head slightly. "You were incredible. So incredible that I'm going to take you upstairs and have another round straight away."

"Sounds perfect," she said, a grin on her face. Harry stood up and straightened himself out which took about thirty seconds. Then he helped her to her feet and kissed her, his hands going down her body and resting on her bum. "Upstairs?" she breathed into his mouth. He nodded, eyes sparkling and he left her clothes scattered around the floor. A reminder of a great night, with much more to come.

* * *

><p><strong>I keep tweaking this, a bit nervous about something so far outside my comfort zone. Hope it was okay. ;)<strong>


End file.
